Choices 2: The Demichild
by Dj Tigeress
Summary: Sequel to my old story. Annabeth Thalia Jackson has just turned fourteen, but her father is ominous about revealing who her grandfathers are, and why her life is about to turn so much more dangourous after she learns this stuff. Sequel to Choices
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I wanted to do my WOWP story, but I've been going on a Percy Jackson rampage lately, and I saw the So You Think You Can Dance Canada concert last night! The start of the story is mainly what happened to me. And guess what? NICO WINKED AT ME! Oh yeah, you're jealous of the hottie-hot-hot man who actually winked at me. But on with the story my crowd demanded.**

* * *

I felt so bad telling Altair the party was cancelled. I felt so bad with Maya and Stefan too. Yet my dad got me So You Think You Can Dance tickets for my fourteenth birthday, they couldn't come, it was just him and I. Yet the dancing was beautiful, the crowd stayed so silent that you could hear their feet touch the ground, even with the music pounding, making your heart beat to the same rhythm. Every performance was cadenced so perfectly, it made you want to watch over and over. After, they signed autographs, I had every autograph on the back of my coat and got hugs and pictures from everyone. It was my dad's present for my thirteenth birthday, and yet I could not share the feelings with my friends, my three closest friends.

My father, Percy Jackson was quiet on the way home. He still kept his mouth very quiet ever since my mother, Thalia Jackson, passed away in a car accident, she was killed instantly, and I was there.

I remember it so detailed, every second and moment of what happened. I remember the bump that made us both confused, but we continued. We should've looked at it, found out what it was, but whatever it was popped off. The muffler came apart and you could hear every sound as it slammed under the wheel and threw the car so my mother was down as the glass shattered into her face and her cheek rubbed against the pavement, while I hung from up above and watched hopelessly as her life drained. Her blood trickled, and she was gone, and I still cried every night about it. I shared my middle name with her, my name was Annabeth Thalia Jackson, and my father turned to me and sighed, looking back to the highway.

"Dad," I whispered, "Are you okay?"

He looked at me and sighed, "Annabeth." he whispered, "Annabeth Thalia." he never said my middle name often, for he knew how sad it made me to think of mom, it had only been three years since her death. "There's something I wish you tell you, when we get home. Your friends are there, and so are some of your relatives I should've told you about when your mother was still around."

My friends were home. I could see them, Altair and Maya and Stefan. They were all unique and weird in their own way. Stefan was a very twitchy-boy, and my father said he was the son of an old friend of his. Altair was a blonde, tanned boy who flirted with all the girls, and even me; but he had the best sense of music, which is why I wanted to bring him so much to the event. Maya was a tough girl, a bit of a bully to some, honestly, but she stood up for us, she was our personal body-guard I could say.

Altair and Maya were in a different class though, they both had ADHD and dyslexia, but my father said it was normal. He said he knew their families very well and they were sure their kids were going to develop these problems in life anyways.

We pulled into the driveway, and my father opened the car door, making it like a little limo for me. He helped me out as we walked into the house. He preceded me up the staircase towards the guest room, which sat across the hallway from where I slept.

There were plenty of people in here. My three friends, who sat silent. Stefan's father was here, but I couldn't see him in the dark, but something seemed different about both Stefan and his father. Something I had never seen about them before. They all sat around two men in discomfort, as though afraid of something about them.

My father steered me into the room, "Father, Uncle." he whispered, and looked back at me.

He looked back at me, "Annabeth, it's time you finally met your grandfathers."

* * *

**Ooooh! Tense! So, if you don't know about who and what Stefan, Altair and Maya are…then you must be clueless. XD If you do, I want you to guess who their parents are, like, who's Stefan's father and why do they seem so strange? And why are they so uncomfortable around the men? Who are these men? I want to see if you guys know the answers!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Alexandra Rider for putting my story on your favorites' list.  
****Thanks to crimsonsword142, Alexandra Rider, and Caramelgrl for putting my story on your alert list!  
****Thanks to crimsonsword142 and bubbles95 for reviewing!**

**Review Replies (Unsent due to reviews being anonymous)  
Crimsonsword142: Your grandfathers were right, congratulations!  
****Bubbles95: Unfortunately, you only got Maya right. Who you thought was Stephan's father is actually Altair's father, I meant to say that he loves music, remember how that god also flirted a lot? You'll find out who Stephan's father is soon enough, ;)**

* * *

I walked up beside him, "My grandfathers?" I echoed, "But you said they were dead."

My father placed his hand on my shoulder, "They're alive, they've been alive, always, longer than you could think. Now, when I finally tell you about them, your life will be dangerous, Annabeth. It'll be scary, but your friends have parents that are like your grandparents, their lives have danger, not quite as much. You're very special Annabeth, you know nothing about how nice it'd be to be you, but yet your life is terrifying all at once." He turned on the light, and I saw more, I saw everything…and some of that I didn't need to see. I looked at Stefan, who nodded and smiled at me. His pants were missing, and to replace it was brown fur, the same color as his hair. His father was also missing his pants, and had red-leg hair to match his curly hair. I turned to the men in the middle though, "Annabeth. Meet Poseidon and Zeus, the god of the sea and sky, they are your grandparents. Poseidon is my father, and Zeus is your grandfather from your mother's side."

I walked forward and nodded my head to them. I took in the news easy, I knew that my grandfathers wouldn't just magically disappear with no name, and no reason for their death. I understood the reason for my father's hiding, but he moved forward, "Annabeth, you're what is known as a half-blood. But you're a very unique half-blood. Any regular demigod; as they are also referred to; such as me would only have the blood of one mortal and one god. But you have the blood of two mortals and two gods. Also, a regular demigod would often half both ADHD and dyslexia but you have both clear reading and a normal pace. But your grandfathers are the most powerful gods to live. That made me and your mother both dangerous half-bloods, but you and your sister are even more dangerous than any other half-blood. Your sister was lucky enough to be scot-free from anything, but when you were born the doctors thought something was wrong with your blood, so they took you away from us and your mother and I knew what they found. They found the odd blood within your system, unlike your sister who must have very, very little god-blood in her."

"Your friends are like your mother and I though. Well, Stefan's a little different."

I looked at my dad, "A little? That dude's got hairy legs than a goat!"

My father coughed, "Well, he's supposed to have just as much hair _as_ a goat. His father, Grover, is a satyr. His mother, Pamela is also a satyr. Which makes your friend, Stefan a satyr too, half human and half goat. Now your friends are half-bloods too. Your friend, Maya's father is Ares, the god of war. Which would be why she can be tough. Your friend Altair is a son of Apollo, to explain his good music-marks and why he sometimes flirts a lot. Trust me, his father is worse." I chuckled a little.

"So, I get why poet-boy and vulture-brain are here. But what about goat-boy?" Stefan's father laughed at what I said, and I just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me much of your mother." he apologized.

"Because," Stefan stood up, "I'm becoming a keeper, and they sent me out to find a half-blood. And then they asked if they could come because it's not like they would be chosen for a quest. You have to come to camp!"

"What camp?" I asked in curiosity, but my father wasn't too happy with the idea of me going to camp.

"But she isn't technically a half-blood, I don't want her to go to Camp!" he decided, stomping his foot on the floor. Suddenly I realized that my grandfathers had left, so much for a goodbye.

"But I kind of want to. I mean, I've never gone to any camp before in my life, dad."

"Nonsense, your sister didn't have to go! And neither will you!"

"But you said she didn't have enough god-blood to have to!"

He stood and over looked me, but I tried my best to stay strong, and not break down and cry under my father. I stood tall and looked at him, straight into his eyes, those green eyes. The ones often had that harsh tone behind it, the look that made me want to disintegrate, but I stood against those eyes, my blue eyes staring right back into them. Neither backed down. I was consistent to go to this camp, but my father obviously did not want this to happen. He was against it, against everything about it, as though the worst memory of his life happened there. "You lost her there, didn't you?" I whispered, "That's where you lost Annabeth Chase."

My father stopped and backed up and grinded his teeth, his shoulders relaxing, "How do you even know? I never told you about her!"

"Mom told me, she never told me anything about her though. She just said I always reminded her of Annabeth. I want you to tell me the story."

He sat down and sighed, patting his hand on the bed. Altair obviously knew the story, for he stood, grabbed Maya and left. Stefan and Grover left behind them, "When I was eleven, I found out about my father. When I got to camp, a blonde girl arrived, she was there to help me. She had gray eyes, the most beautiful gray eyes I'd seen in years. Her name was Annabeth. She believed in me, even before I actually knew who my father was. A prophecy had been foretold about a child of one of the Big Three who turned sixteen and either saved or destroyed the world. Annabeth believed it was me, she always knew it, then I found out who my father was. She helped me through everything, she was always there for me. She loved a guy, his name was Luke Castellan, he was a son of Hermes; I believe I told you about him, but never about his father. Luke left, and joined the forces of Kronos, but Annabeth still loved him every minute, which always made me jealous. One year, your grandmother died, so I went to visit Annabeth. She was dating a guy, his name was Jake, who we later found out was a son of Ares. I never trusted him, and a couple of us went on a cruise to Greece. It happened there. Annabeth disappeared one day, and I became worried and found Luke there. I captured Luke and kept him with me, begging to know where Annabeth was. He had no clue and played innocent, but I never believed him. We all went on a search for Annabeth, your mother, Grover and I went looking. I found her, she never looked so terrible. She was scarred, her hair was wet and everywhere, in her face across every cut and bruise. It covered her gray eyes, the ones I loved. I remember when her lips touched mine at that moment, but Kronos, you remember him, was not satisfied with what we did. For that, he killed her. I went to the Underworld after I found I could bring her back, but she didn't want to, she told us she would come back eventually. We never knew what she meant, but she did come back." He looked at me, "You are Annabeth, little do you know it."

I looked at him. I'm Annabeth? Was she living in me, living her real life? I looked back at every dream I had, I always saw my dad, looking at me in happiness, and my mother. I had some nightmares too, maybe they were Annabeth in her old life, trying to remember everything.

So that is how I became Annabeth Chase, in my own little way.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I am Annabeth?"

My father nodded, "Little do you know it, you are Annabeth. You aren't like her, you _are_ her. You likely walked into River Lethe, which makes you forget every memory of your old life, which most souls do if they wish to be reborn. You knew Thalia was having another baby and grabbed your chance at it. You told us you would come back, Annabeth, and you are."

I couldn't take a grasp on this very well. I could take a grasp on my grandparents being two immortal gods, I understood that my friend was a satyr, I followed how my two best friends were half-gods. But this, it just wasn't something most people go through. Think about it, have you ever really thought that you were another person? You weren't you at all, someone else, someone your dad had fallen in love with. I couldn't take it in, I just couldn't take a hold on it.

I stood and walked out the room towards where I slept and sat on my own bed, closing the door to refrain my father from coming in. This room was my sanctuary, somewhere I could sit alone and think for myself.

I made a decision and walked out the room and looked up to Percy, "I want you to tell me everything. Not just about me, everything about us. But I don't want you to tell me as my father, tell me as the man that I'm sure I once loved."

Percy, whom I now called him, held out his hand for me to take it, which I reach and felt my hand within his palm, and closed my eyes, which he didn't bother.

When I opened my eyes, we were no longer in the house. I was feeling the old me coming out, when I turned around, I looked out upon a field of unhappy children, and I felt a tear start to descend from my cheek, but I wasn't sure why. I stood in a gazebo, it was bright blue and I was overlooking everything. I moved my arm, and knocked something to the floor below me, and I heard it shatter, but I didn't even move.

Someone placed their arms around my shoulders, but I thought about the children below me, crying, for no reason that I could think about. "I'm here, Annabeth," I heard a familiar voice within my ear, "I'm here to help you." I took in a few more breaths and finally turned to face the man.

It was Percy, and Thalia stood not too far from behind him. I stopped my breath, but yet I felt no need to take in another breath. I looked up into his eyes and realized something, I was dead. I wasn't alive, but dead, those crying children were realizing their same fate, which would be the reason of their crying. "Percy," I whispered to him. I knew everything, I could feel it coming in. I saw every picture of our lives, I saw our future, our past, and even farther before. Yet I knew after this I would forget again, my dreams would never follow me. It's like those nights when you know you're dreaming, and then you wake up, and you've forgotten you were ever dreaming in the first place. These dreams would disappear again, and I would forget everything.

I backed and held his hands within mine, and I saw one of our best moments together, on the cruise from my birthday. I moved in and placed my head on his chest and sniffled again. A tear moved from my eye and I felt Percy caress his hand upon my cheek, slowly making the tear leave from in between us. "Percy," I whispered to him again, in the voice, the voice to warn him of our future, "You must really have seaweed in your brain to come all the way here to see me."

There it was, that smile. "How could I ever stay away from someone like you?" he asked me, with another smile upon his face, shaking his head and looking down at his feet, then back up at me. "Someone so beautiful, so talented and smart. You know I love you Annabeth, and I would kill myself right now just to be beside you."

I could never let him kill himself, for I would never be born again. I looked over at Thalia, my future mother, and knew how good of a mother she would be, to have to face such a terrible death too. I shook my head, that terrible death, "Percy, ever since I learned this new life, I feel and know everything. The history, present and future of every single item I touch. I found the silver rose and I touched it. It represents so much, so much more than what you could ever imagine. So much no words would describe it. It stands for so much, love, so much love. But it doesn't stand for the love you pictured it for," I told him. I knew what it really stood for. That same rose still sat at my bedside every night before I went to sleep, "You may think it stands for us, but it doesn't. It stands for you and another person, someone even closer to you than even I thought possible. You already know who they are, but if I told you it would ruin your future." I whispered. It would ruin our reuniting.

"So are you like a new Oracle?" I pulled away and smiled, just to see his teeth sparkle at me. My lips carried across my face, but I never opened my mouth.

I nodded, "I touch, I feel, I know."

"Then tell me; tell me about myself." Percy leaned in and I opened up and saw him, years later when he grew up.

Everything in my mind was gone, I couldn't remember it. The memory had disappeared, all I could remember was seeing Thalia and Percy standing there, talking to me, everything else was gone, "I can't remember," I whispered, "It can never come to me. Please, just let me go to camp, and maybe I can learn more."

Percy let my hand go and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Caramelgrl for reviewing my last chapter.  
****Now, I just watched 'My Dog Skip' which makes me cry every time, so be prepared for this chapter to be longer and more touching than before.**

* * *

The echoes within my room almost seemed to drive me to insanity. The wait, the emptiness, the wading echoes. My walls were talking to me, speaking, trying to tell me something, to warn me. I sit, cross-legged upon my bed, listening to the pleas and cries of my bedroom walls. Altair, Maya and Stefan had left me, they told me they had to get to camp before summer began. Yet I was still not sure about this camp, not sure what it was about, what I would do there.

My father had told me about the camp, but my father nor mother were gods. I had two god grandparents, so which cabin belonged to me? Did my blood contain more Poseidon, or did it contain more of Zeus? The posters plastered up against my wall, I never noticed how deep the eyes sank into your skin, up until now.

I walked out and laid my back up against the door, and looked over into Percy's room. I stood and made my way into the empty castled room. I sat on his bed and examined the walls, they seemed quiet to me, they ignored my plea for an answer for every one of my questions. They contained the secrets my father wish for me to never hear. For as much as he was my Seaweed Brain, in a way he was my father, he always was, even when I was still the daughter of Athena. He treated me like a daughter, kept me safe and always stood up against those who dare try to touch me.

I looked over my shoulder and found an old torn picture on the bedside. I lifted it and studied the photograph within my palm. It was all folded up like a picture from war, all torn and worn out. I opened it and found a picture of a blonde girl with gray eyes. She was laughing at something, but she had this pride in her eyes. As though she had accomplished something, even though it proved from the photo that she had nothing to show. She was close up to the camera, which showed that the person took a shot when she didn't notice and probably ran after them, and was laughing while she was at it.

Suddenly, I realized who it was. It was Annabeth, it was me.

I dropped the photo and closed my eyes. I sat on a beach, and Percy sat beside me, fiddling around with a camera in his lap. I turned to him and laughed, "Still can't work it, huh?" I shouldered him jokingly, looking up at the stars with a grin on my face. Percy had recently received one of those old cameras where it gives you the picture right after you take it from his mom.

He picked up the camera and faced it at me, I ducked, "Don't you dare, Seaweed Brain!" I cried. I stood and Percy started chasing me with the camera. I heard a clicking when I turned and stopped, both of us falling onto our backs, laughing. We lay side by side in the sand on the beach, our faces only inches apart.

I sat up, turning away from the awkward moment.

My eyes fluttered open. Suddenly, I realized something. I remembered it all, I remembered seeing the look in Percy's eyes when we fell. The dream didn't escape from me, and I leaned down and picked up the photograph of the old me. I smiled and stood. I remembered it so clearly and vividly, and realized why they wanted me at camp so much. If I could learn the future and past, then they would know when every attack came, they would learn how many, when they came.

I folded the old torn picture and placed it on the bedside where my father kept it and stood, tomorrow would be the last day of school, and he would send me to camp, my favorite camp, and though I had little memories of it, I knew how much I loved it.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jonove1203 and Anonymous = Thank you for your reviews. ;)**

* * *

I slammed my report card on the table as I dashed down the stairs to get ready for my last day. I asked Percy to sign it, it's not like the marks were even that bad, I did pretty well and got a couple of As, some Bs and a C.

He hastily signed it as I jumped up onto the table, ignoring my father's orders to get down. I held a bowl of Foot Loops in my lap and slurp most of it up. Suddenly I stopped and placed it down, "What cabin will I get?" I asked, turning to Percy, "Will I get Zeus? Poseidon? Or maybe Athena again?"

He was silent as he signed the report card and slid it towards me, making me put it in my bag so I didn't forget it. I hoped to the ground and looked up, "Yeah, so, I'm going to meet up with Stefan at school, and he's going to take me to camp and everything. I'll send you an Iris-message when I get there to tell you the new location, can you maybe send my clothes down?" he still said nothing, but just simply nodded.

I leaned over and picked up my backpack and looked at my father one more time before I reached the door, "I love you," I said quietly.

Finally he said something too, "I love you, too," but he didn't have much feeling behind it. He said it in a 'yeah-yeah-whatever' voice. I exited the door and moved towards my bus stop. The summer breeze attempted to warm the girl under her JabbaWockeez shirt, but it helped about less than none. I sat on the bench at my bus stop and sighed, neither of my friends were here for me to talk to. Honestly, they probably already left for camp.

I pulled my Ipod from my pocket and turned on Full Moon by The Black Ghosts, I usually listened to it whenever I wasn't feeling too happy.

* * *

The end of school came, but my friend was no where to be seen. I walked out the school's front doors and looked in every direction, "Psst." I heard from somewhere, "Psst…over here, Annabeth," I turned my head to a bush. I started to ponder on the idea of why there was a bush talking to me, I felt a hand reach from it and pull me under, and before I had time to spit out the leaves, I noticed Altair smiling at me, sitting right there.

It was a little awkward at first, but he moved back and gave me some room. "Stefan had to go get some other half-bloods, and this was the closest to a quest I could get by myself. We've got to get to camp, and I mean, right now, no stopping."

I placed my hand on Altair's knee, "What's the rush? You sound like there's something chasing us."

"Your lucky that there isn't, but let's go." He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Well, what do we have here?" I recognized the voice in under a second. Megan was one of the girls in our school who had to know everything, and always made up a story for it. In Grade 3, I brought in some juice, so she asked where it was from. I told her I got it on our family's trip to Canada, so she made up a rumor that we only went to Canada to get this juice…it got annoying quickly. In Grade 6, when I met Altair, ever since she dragged on about how we were together.

"Megan," I muttered, "Go away, now," I said in an orderly voice. I felt Altair grab my shoulders and pull me back, and suddenly I realized I was on my toes.

"Aw, does your little boyfriend have to hold you back?"

Altair gripped my shoulder in a warning to not do anything, I wrenched my shoulder away from him and walked up to Megan, turning to Altair. He moved back and put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. He obviously knew what happened when he got in my way.

It was the last day of school anyway, I didn't care what I did. I took a grip on the collar of Megan's shirt and looked darkly into her eyes. Her pupils went thin and she stopped. She was looking straight into my eyes, and suddenly, without warning, something told me to drop her. I pulled back and looked up.

"Annabeth! Stop it!" I turned and saw Percy again, at fifteen. He had a worried look, he was scared, afraid, at something I did. I turned around and saw a girl on the ground, and my bronze knife in my hand. I stood with one of my feet upon the girl's chest. Her brown hair was tied back, and she was crying. Her nose was bleeding. What was I doing to this girl? I knew she had to had done something bad. Something inside me was telling me to slash her, break her chest open, as though she did something terrible like she killed my father. Another half of me told me she was innocent, and that whatever she did wasn't really her fault.

I saw a tear drop from one of the girl's puffy red eyes, "Please, I didn't mean to hurt him!" When I looked over back at Percy again, I saw a rip in his shirt arm, and a small trickle of blood appeared from his skin. It looked painful, but Percy didn't react to it at all, as though it was merely just a scratch. It looked bad to me. And I realized that what she had done, a couple feet away from her I saw a knife. Had she actually cut him with a knife? Something that bad?

I moved back and kicked the girl in the shins before moving on, past Percy.

"You freak!" I opened my eyes, and a whole group of people were gathered around me, watching me. I saw Altair on one side of the circle, staring at me in disbelief.

What had I done to scare these people. I dropped to a knee, and realized how tired I was. I was panting hard, and my head was starting to make me want to scream in pain. But I was a warrior, I had to stand strong, but something was clawing at me from the inside.

And I let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**Please people, none of you are reviewing! It makes me feel so left out, please, please, please**** review this time. It can even be one letter or word. Thank you so much.**

**READ AND REVIEW!-Dj**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to dsmith308 and Moses J. Brentenmiere for favoring my story.  
****Thanks to Moses J. Brentenmiere for adding this story to their Story Alert  
****Thanks to crimsonsword142 and kgevertheoptimist14 for reviewing my last chapter.  
****  
Thank you kgever for a brilliant idea. They said that changing between Annabeth's is a little hard on your brains, so I decided to italicize anything that Annabeth C. sees, hope that'll make it easier.**

* * *

I could feel every part of me weighing down, literally. I felt as though I were holding the sky and everything was trying to crush me to the floor. I scream in pain once more before I crumpled to the ground. My sight became blurry, but I could see everyone two centimeters close to me, demanding to know what was wrong. I tried to open my mouth and tell them, but I felt as though my lips were sealed together.

_Standing about twenty feet away stood a blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl. She didn't look very old, maybe about fifteen or sixteen. I took a step forward, then she took a similar-sized step towards me as well. I was confused, the girl didn't look like she would harm me, yet I stood afraid of her. I could feel myself shaking._

_The young girl smiled, "Hello," she whispered. "My name is Annabeth."_

_My eyes widened, "Are you…" I shuttered, "Annabeth Chase?"_

_She nodded, "You are Annabeth Jackson, I assume," I nodded, "What your father says is somewhat right. I am you, but at the same time, I'm not. One cannot fully control another's body. I couldn't be that mean to you anyways, and attempt to kick you out of your own body. Some willingly do it anyways though, such as Luke, I assume you've heard of him and the tale of how he got a new body." she didn't wait for an answer from me before she started again, "Luke left his body for Kronos. The thing is, would you really give up your body? Get rid of all the wonderful friends you have?" she pointed at something behind my back._

_I turned around and saw a large image, it was obviously what was happening while I was asleep. I saw Altair, trying to attempt his way through the crowd to get to my side. The image shuttered and showed something new. I saw Stefan helping out a young boy, he looked maybe eight or nine. Once again, the image changed and now I saw Maya, roughhousing with a group of girls that looked similar to her._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I saw what was really in front of my eyes once again. Annabeth looked at me solemnly, "Do you want me to handle it?"_

_I looked at her, "Like…trading places?"_

_She nodded. My eyes sparkled with happiness, "Thank you," I whispered. Annabeth gave me a hug and closed her eyes. She disappeared and I looked up at the image._

Annabeth opened her eyes, and acted as though she just fainted. She seemed overwhelmed by the amount of people surrounding her. She looked wildly from left to right, and started to breath heavily, I wondered if she really was scared by the amount of people, or even the fact to know she was alive again.

Annabeth stood up and a teacher walked over, she jumped when the teacher, who I recognized as Mr. Little, our geography teacher. "Annabeth, do you need to see the nurse?"

She shook her head instantly, "No, I'm sure Altair can walk me home." She quantified.

"You just hit your head on the ground hard, and you were screaming."

Annabeth shook her head, "It's quite alright, I promise you."

Mr. Little didn't seem to pleased though, but he walked away and shooed the kids. Annabeth sighed and walked over to Altair and looked at him carefully. "I want you to catch me."

Altair raised an eyebrow, "What?" he muttered.

"Just do it, sun-brain," she muttered before turning around and falling.

_Annabeth reappeared beside me and smiled. "To be alive, it felt so nice once again. Do not worry, I will always walk beside you, in case you ever need it."_

_I stopped before going back, "So are you the reason I fainted? The reason my head hurt so much?"_

_Annabeth nodded and walked beside me, rubbing my shoulder happily, "Honestly, I just wanted to feel alive again, so I set up the perfect idea. Please, go back to your life, and when you see your father again, tell him about me. That I'm not you, I'm still myself, you are your own person."_

_I nodded, "I promise." I turned to the image and stepped through, back to Altair._

* * *

**Okay, even I'll admit it's a little confusing, so don't worry if you sit there like a blonde (no offence to any blondes) and wonder wth happened. ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to lawtonaaj for reviewing the last chapter, and the first story.  
Thanks to grvest for putting this story on their Story Alert, reviewing the original story and making me one of their Favorite Authors  
Thanks to Moses J. Brentenmiere for also adding my story to their alert list**

* * *

I looked up, and blushed when I saw Altair holding me. He helped me up and looked at me in confusion, "Annabeth, are you alright? What the heck was that for anyways?"

Honestly, I would've told him, but I wasn't sure if the other Annabeth would approve of my choice, or if I could manage to breath at all. I shook my head, "Uh, nothing. Look, we've got to get to camp, I have to talk to my dad."

Altair nodded, "Fair enough," he sighed, placing his hands in his pockets and moving on. I felt bad not to tell him, but the Apollo boy moved on like nothing really happened. He picked up the headset to his Ipod and started to listen. He didn't care much for earphones, headsets were bigger, louder, therefore more fun. That's what he always told me anyways. I walked slowly behind him and closed my eyes.

I wondered if I could talk to Annabeth while I was still awake, I concentrated hard, and honestly, without having some major disease like Altair, it didn't kill any brain cells when I tried. I opened my eyes, and thought my attempt was useless, but I looked over and saw a blonde-haired Annabeth walking beside me, smiling, "You called?" I was speechless, but she looked ahead, "Don't worry about Altair, if you say anything to me, he won't hear,"

I sighed, "I didn't call, really. I just wanted to see if I could connect to you while I was awake. But I guess since you're here, you can answer a couple of my questions."

Annabeth smiled, "Of course, ask away."

"Why is it that I have memories of yours, but then I forget about them?" was the first question I asked.

"Well, sometimes something will trigger in my memory when someone around you says something. Since I am technically a part of you then you see that memory that I'm having. Once I realized that you were seeing my memories, I did whatever I could to prevent you from remembering, so you never thought I was here."

I nodded, I guess I understood. I wouldn't want anyone remembering my memories, it would be a little embarrassing. "Why did you let me remember that one memory though? When I picked up that photo, and I saw you and my dad, running around and fooling around."

Annabeth smiled, "I loved that memory…so much," and she drained away, and I could see it too.

_It wasn't what I expected. I expected to see the memory of them running around again, but I saw something else. I saw my dad and hiding behind something, but I couldn't quite tell where it was. He was looking frantically around everywhere, "Annabeth!" he called._

"_Shhh!" I heard someone's voice come from somewhere, and my father looked like he tripped backwards behind a cauldron, and I walked towards the pot to see what was going on. "You want to get us killed?" the voice demanded. My father reached out and grabbed something from midair and pulled it. It was a hat, falling off of Annabeth's head. "Percy, what is your problem?" she demanded._

"_We're going to have company!" he started to explain about what was going on with some sea monsters coming into the room. Like always…I kind of decided not to listen very well. That was until Annabeth started to talk again._

"_So that's what they are," she noted, "Telekhines. I should've known. And they're making…well, look,"_

_They looked right at me, but I noticed that they couldn't see me, so I turned around to look at what they saw. There were a couple of sea demons, fully grown sea demons, they were taller than ever, it made me feel like a wimp. "The blade is almost complete," one of them said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."_

"_Aye." a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before."_

_I turned around as Percy and Annabeth ducked once more, "What _is_ that?" my father demanded._

_Annabeth shook her head. "They keep talking about fusing metals…I wonder…"_

_Percy interrupted her suddenly, "They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," he told her, "And they…they said they made my father's trident." My grandfather's trident was made by these scary sea-thingamajigers?_

_Annabeth didn't seem surprised by this information, "The telekhines betrayed the gods," she whispered, "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."_

"_With Kronos."_

_Annabeth nodded, "We have to get out…" but she was interrupted again._

_My heart skipped a beat as a the room burst and thousands of young telekhines flooded the room, I turned back to my father and Annabeth. I wanted to tell them to get out now, but I couldn't disturb this, it was the past, and anything I changed here would effect the future. "Put your cap back on," my dad demanded, "Get out!"_

_Annabeth stared at him in horror, "What?" she shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."_

"_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider…maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."_

"_But you'll be killed!" Annabeth was insistent on not leaving Percy, but he obviously wouldn't let her stay. He had a plan, he knew it would work, but she wasn't so sure._

"_I'll be fine," he attempted to reassure her, "Besides, we've got no choice."_

_Annabeth looked furious, horrified, mad, angry. She looked like she wanted to hit him, but then I looked into her eyes and read the real emotion any girl could read. She leaned in and kissed my father. I knew in a way, it felt wrong, because she wasn't my mother, yet she was kissing Percy. In another way, I thought it was sweet._

Annabeth was looking at me. I smiled, "You and my father had a strong connection." I whispered, "That's why you wanted me to see it, so I could see that maybe the reason my parents got together wasn't over love, but it was over you. They both treated you the same, my mother treated you like her sister, to make sure you were never hurt. Yet my father treated you like the love of his life."

Annabeth nodded. "Exactly. But I've got to go, you'll arrive at the new camp soon."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to PercabethForeverAndAlways for putting my story on their Story Alert list.  
Thanks to Moses J. Brentenmiere for reviewing and adding my story to their Favorite List.**

* * *

This place was beautiful, my father had never told me it was like this. He told me of a farmhouse on the side of a lake with a large pine tree at the top of the hill. This was so much more different. There was no farmhouse nor a lake. Instead there was a grand hall in the middle of a dome-shaped camp. It looked as though it were made of marble, like a museum. Surrounding the hall were several little cabins, except the one at the center back which was huge, facing outward. There were two cabins on either side of the front which faced inward though. Just between the cabins and the hall was a little river that surrounded the whole of the hall, stopping at the front for people to come in and out. There was a series of bushes behind the hall and the cabins, which lead to a sequence of places for games. There was a small house on one side, and in front of the house was a basketball net, a tiny lake, and even an outdoor hockey arena! Beside them was the forest my father always talked about, the place was beautiful and I wanted to capture every moment of it.

I stepped down the hill and looked behind at a large stone with a knife stabbed into the middle, like one of those swords in a stone. I turned back to Altair, "What is that?" I asked in wonder.

He walked up, "It's actually…well, I guess we could say _your_ celestial bronze knife. See, when you died before, Percy took it and in anger, he stabbed the knife into a stone, we could never get it out, so we brought the stone with us. During the final battle, it sent a radiation of heat to all the enemies and killed more than half of them."

_Wow_…was all I could mouth. Annabeth's dagger, stabbed in anger by my father. It killed them all…most of them, anyways. I turned back to Altair and we walked down the hill, "Now it's a barrier, sort of like your mother's tree before it was destroyed." I nodded in understanding. We walked to the large marble building and stepped inside, "Back at the old camp, there was something called the 'Big House.' which was just a simple farmhouse. When we came here, we built this palace to the gods, see at a certain time of the day, a new symbol will appear on the floor." When I looked up, I noticed a hole in the ceiling with different shapes presented into the ceiling. "We also had the Oracle, who lived in the attic of that House. It was destroyed, but don't ask me how someone like her survived. We brought her to the new camp, and when we built the new marble palace, she found a new place to stay. It's very similar to the attic of the Big House. I've never really been up there before, but the stairs are over there."

I could feel something growing happily inside me. I wondered if this is what Annabeth set out to achieve for the camp. I looked over, Altair looked confused, "What's wrong?" I asked him, walking up beside.

He shook his head, "Chiron said to meet here."

"Here I am, my boy." We both turned to Chiron. Somehow I felt that I already knew him…oh right…I did. Annabeth's memories were obviously triggering my brain to tell me I did know him. He looked over at me and seemed speechless, "You're not like I expected you to be, child. I thought you would look like the old you."

I shrugged, "Apparently my hair comes from my grandma, and my eyes from my dad."

"Yes, indeed," Chiron sighed before moving away slowly. He was in his full form, likely like that for the start of the summer, "Now, as for your cabin, I've thought over it many times." I could hear Annabeth in the back of my head, chanting for me to be in the Athena cabin. Yet, I wanted to be in the Zeus cabin, but at the same time, Poseidon's cabin. I wanted Zeus's for my mother, because she was gone, to represent her. I wanted Poseidon because I could then release the inner water-energy within me I still had not found. Yet I wanted Athena to bring back the old Annabeth that everyone wanted. "For now, you may make yourself comfortable in either Zeus or Poseidon cabin."

Chiron turned around, "But how do I choose?" I demanded to know.

He turned around and looked at me insightfully, "That is not my choice."

I sighed and watched as he left the palace. I felt Altair press his hand against my shoulder and rub it, as though to massage me. I looked over my shoulder at him and closed my eyes. I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulder, "I can help you."

"Altair…" I whispered, "What am I to do? Should I choose my mother's side and follow her, bring her back? Or should I choose my father's side, the side that I have not released, the one I should explore."

"What would Annabeth do?" he whispered to me. I closed my eyes and concentrated…what would you do, Annabeth? I kept asking her, hoping I could receive an answer. I opened my eyes and saw her on the other side of the room.

"I would explore, Annabeth," she told me, "I would learn more about what I haven't yet known already."

"So are you saying I should go to the Poseidon cabin?" I asked her.

"Is that the side you know about? Or the one you can't control?"

"Zeus is the one I can't control. But I don't know anything about Poseidon yet." I whispered, "So does that mean I have more Zeus blood? What if I went to the Poseidon cabin and learned so much it outbalanced Zeus, and I would never live like my mother did."

Annabeth didn't move, but she looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "Exactly how I wanted it." she whispered to herself, "I always told Chiron we could." Then she turned back to me.

"Annabeth," I sighed, moving away from Altair, "I need to learn to live beside you, and I need your opinion. Help me."

* * *

**I was a little bored, so I made a map of the camp. If you guys are confused, tell me and I can tell you where to find it.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, me and my friend have made a Movie Review site, you can find the link on my profile, please check it out and maybe even leave a comment.  
****Thanks to Caramelgrl for adding my story to their Favorite List  
****Thanks to L-ily Percabeth for Reviewing, and putting my story on their Favorites and Story Alert List**

* * *

I looked at Annabeth in disbelief before she disappeared, I muttered and cursed under my breath, some help she was. But I didn't want to choose. I hated choices, it made my head want to explode. I was bad with choices, I could barely choose between true or false on a test in school, let alone having to choose between my grandfathers. I turned around to Altair, who was standing right there, "What do I do?" I whispered to him.

He shook his head, "Why don't we go talk to some of the other campers?" he suggested. He came over and pressed a hand against my shoulder. I nodded and we walked out.

"Since it's the first day, a lot of people are usually hanging by the lake or on some of the hills," He noted, "Maybe I can introduce you to some of them, get your mind off of this."

We walked towards the lake, and I saw a bunch of people all grouped, he took my hand and walked us over to a large group of kids, all ranged in different ages, but approximately I would say thirteen. "Hey, guys." He waved to them, "This is Annabeth Jackson." Suddenly, at the sound of my name, they all went quiet.

One of the girls stood up. She looked a bit like Altair, with blonde hair and a blinding smile. "My name is Philomena Wynn, but you can just call me Mena." She smiled. I nodded to Mena happily. I could easily tell she was a daughter of Apollo, not just by her looks but the fact that she had an IPod in her hand. Some of the kids looked different though, so I guessed this wasn't a meeting of the Apollo kids or anything.

"I'm Troy Castellan," said one of the kids. He had straight blonde hair and green eyes. The thought of Troy made me sit on the other side of the group, "I'm a son of Hermes." But when he realized my silence, he nearly chuckled, "Don't worry about my last name, I'm like…Luke's third cousin once removed or something like that."

It calmed me down a little bit, but what really made me happy was to see Maya in the circle, I smiled at her, but she didn't react much to it. Altair leaned over, "As a daughter of Ares, at camp she's not always the brightest. Don't be amazed if she turns the tables on you and starts to become a bit of a bully."

I nodded, a little understanding. Altair looked up, and didn't make my day much better, "Annabeth's having a little bit of a hard time lately. She has to figure out which cabin to stay in."

"Well," said one of the girls, "I would pick whichever one you don't think you'll get."

I looked up at her. She had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, I figured she was a daughter of Athena, "Why?" I asked.

"Because, if you're not likely to get them then at least you can explore in both cabins."

I thought about it, it did make sence, "But I kind of want to stay in the Zeus cabin, and if I go to the Poseidon cabin, I'll probably unleash the water-god inside of me and never get to Zeus's cabin."

"Why do you want Zeus so much?" the girl asked in curiosity.

"Because, ever since my mother died…I guess I just miss her, and being in the Zeus cabin may bring back a little piece of her."

"Then you can call me your cabin mate," I looked up at an older boy. He didn't look too much older, maybe about fourteen. "Ever since that prophecy was finished, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades have been having more kids again. Not very many, but a couple. I _was_ the only Zeus kid, but we have three Poseidon kids. I'm Selvyn. The Poseidon kids are Joshua, he's the only guy. This is Revan, the girl sitting beside me, and the other girl is Ercillia, but she prefers to be called Eric." I nodded in understanding. I guess I wouldn't want to be called Ercillia for my whole life.

But the Poseidon-Zeus thing made sense, now that my father's prophecy was over, there was no worries about the kids turning sixteen.

"Zeus it is," I whispered, "I want to make my mother proud, I guess." Then something jolted into my mind.

I had to message dad!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write this out. But please…**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Malissa who reviewed the last chapter, and added both this story and my WOWP story to their Alert List. (; You guys are awesome!**

* * *

I stood and looked over, "Selvyn, can you show me everything?" I asked. Honestly, as much as Altair was my friend, Selvyn was probably better with the Zeus cabin…I guess that made sense. I messed up Altair's hair a bit, and he flattened it and looked up, "See Ya later, Sun Brain," I still hadn't thought of a good name for him yet, but I guess that was good for now.

Selvyn stood and smiled at me, I walked behind him as we moved towards the marble house. "So, you have any questions so far?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "When's dinner?"

Selvyn chuckled and looked back at me with those electric blue eyes, they reminded me of my mom's. I looked down, sadly remembering her. I shook my head and looked back up again, "It's in an hour or so, hope you can hold."

"Yep, and where's the washroom?"

"Do you seriously mean that? Or are you just joking?"

"No answering a question with a question," I moved beside him, shoving my elbow into his side playfully.

"There are washrooms everywhere. There's one in our cabin, I can dress in there in the morning."

I sighed and rolled my eyes…thank god. I was not changing in the same room as a guy, "No, I'll take the washroom in the morning."

"Fine, as long as I can use it before you get changed."

"Deal." We smiled as we moved in unison to the cabin. It was nothing like my father described it as. This cabin was bright yellow, mixed in with blue. Not exactly green though…a little hard to explain. I could tell though that the bright blue represented the sky, and the yellow represented the thunder and stuff. On the top there was an eagle, one of those that you see in any downtown city, where they just sit there to scare off other birds. The Eagle cawed and I jumped nearly a foot in the air. It swooped down and sat on my shoulder, looking at me harshly. Selvyn turned around, "Cynthia!" he called. The bird looked over at him and swung to his shoulder. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the bird, but he crushed it in his hand, "That's what you get. This is Annabeth, she belongs here."

The bird looked between me and Selvyn, and she had eyes that looked like they wanted to kill me. Suddenly, I realized they were blue…like a child of Zeus. It flew up back to it's perch on the top of the cabin and watched me carefully. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Well, ever since we lost Thalia's tree, we've used several ways to stop invaders. One was the stone in front that you saw, we also have a bird for every cabin, a bird that represents the gods. You know, Zeus has the eagle, Aphrodite has the dove, Athena has the owl."

"Hera has a peacock, Hephaestus has a quail, yes, I know. But what about the other gods, they don't have birds. Poseidon has a horse, Ares has a boar, Apollo has a mouse, and Hermes doesn't even have an animal."

"They have young versions of those animals. Dionysus has a baby Tiger, for example. You'll notice some of them have caves outside of the cabin. And I really suggest you watch for those mice…they may be small but they have poisoned teeth. And Hermes…some of those kids are too lazy anyways, it's not like there's ever an empty cabin." I smiled a bit.

I stepped past the bathroom door and into the cabin itself. It was large with six beds, a single headrest separating them at the back of the cabin. The rest did the same around the outside of the cabin. I noticed a seventh one right beside me. In the middle was a statue, a lightning bolt that reached from the floor to the roof, and I realized it was also a pool of water, where I could easily contact my dad. Selvyn walked over and leaned on the side of the fountain. He opened up a panel with a bunch of buttons, "Okay, there's three basic buttons here. This one here, it turns on the lightning like a light. This one turns on the fountain for rainbows. And lastly, this one here calls Cynthia, that's the name of the eagle outside, I'm guessing you probably knew that." I smiled and stepped forward, touching the fountain button.

The fountain didn't appear, I was confused. Selvyn smiled and motioned me to go around. On the other side, there was a fountain. It spouted out from the back of the lightning bolt, I looked at Selvyn, "Can I talk to him alone?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, leaving the cabin. I fished a drachma out of my pocket, and the rest fell into the fountain. I shrugged, oh well, I could use them later.

I did what my dad taught me, yeah, blah, blah, Iris the Goddess, so on and so forth. I saw a shimmering image of my father on the couch, just doing nothing. He was staring into space, past the TV, into deep, empty space. "Dad?" I called. He sighed, I knew he heard me, but he just didn't react much. "Um, the address for the new camp is 800.5Bluesman Street," Honestly, the number made me think of Harry Potter…jump onto Platform 9¾!

"I'll come down and drop the stuff off," he muttered, obviously not too happy with something. I turned around at the sound of something and saw Annabeth on one of the beds, watching me.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Hm?" He still didn't respond much.

"I love you,"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Star Dust2345 for adding my story to their Favorite's List**

**NEW RULE: If no one reviews, then no new chapters go up, deal? It's very simple. I don't care if your review is "Red." That'll still make me happy because it tells me that people are following my story. Thanks, guys!**

* * *

I finally saw a smirk fall across my father's face.A sigh fell from inside me, and I felt comforted by the force of his smile. I knew those three words…those very three, always made him smile. It was like his weakness, he could never resist…Annabeth had told me so.

_I closed my eyes and saw two people at the rim of a boat, I felt like I was spying on them. I recognized my father when I saw his face, and I guessed it was Annabeth across from him. Annabeth was wearing a silver dress and a tux over her shoulders. It was evident that the tux belonged to my father, for he was not wearing the special black shirt. He just wore his black pants and white undershirt. Annabeth made her way towards him, "Why'd you do it?" she asked him. He turned, and I saw his green eyes sparkle at the sight of her. He held out his hand and grabbed hers, pulling her close. She didn't dare look up at him._

"_Because," my father whispered, "I didn't want you to be in love with Jake," the name seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who the guy he was talking about was. But Annabeth sighed, she obviously knew who it was. She looked out at the black, empty ocean and just looked at it._

_Then a smile erupted from her face, "You want me to be in love with you?" she looked up at my father, and I could see their eyes meeting. My father held her close when they looked up at the sky, I looked up with them and saw what they were looking at. My father had told me the story of Zoë, and what she did. I smiled at her constellation, and was pulled back to earth when the conversation picked up once more._

"_I wouldn't care if it were Grover," my father smiled, brushing Annabeth's hair behind her ear in a joking manner, "Anybody but Jake." And those were the words that enthralled Annabeth as she leaned in to him and their lips met._

I opened up again and saw my dad watching me, "What was it this time?" he whispered.

"I saw," then I realized that my father didn't know the truth that I wasn't really Annabeth, but she was here, just right beside me. "You…and her, standing at the edge of a cruise. It was her birthday." I didn't need to hear the conversation to know that, it seemed so obvious. Annabeth had told me the story of her birthday, and what happened at the stroke of midnight.

He was still smiling, "I remember it like it was yesterday. I'll bring your stuff, alright?" he promised, and wiped his hand through the image as it began to shimmer away.

I stood up and walked out of the cabin. I almost tripped over Selvyn, who was sitting right there. I laughed, "You better have not been listening to that conversation," I laughed, sitting beside him.

"No, but you stopped talking, and it worried me," he admitted.

I looked down…that secret had been kept now, so long, someone deserved to know. I guess it could be him, right? "Well, see, everyone thinks I _am_ Annabeth, but I'm not. Annabeth is with me though, she follows me and I can talk to her and stuff. Anyways, sometimes you'll see me kind of blank out, it's Annabeth remembering something, and she lets me see it. So if it looks like I'm blanking out…it's just her, don't worry."

Selvyn sighed in relief, "Good, I thought I was going crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that I know I'm not the only crazy one completely at this camp," I shoved him for that comment, and he fell off the stairs, but did a summersault backwards to get onto his feet once more. He was laughing and stood in front of the stairs, holding out a hand to let me up.

I took his hand, and once I stood I felt his lips press against mine.

* * *

**Yeah, fooled you didn't I? Yeah…all you thought it would be AltairxAnnabeth, how do you know that it can't be SelvynxAnnabeth? I mean, technically they're not brother and sister…because Selvyn's father is Zeus, but Annabeth's father is Percy. Like, Annabeth and Percy liked each other but technically in a way Percy was Annabeth's Uncle. XD Selvyn's Annabeth's Uncle now…so yeah…demigods are weirdos.**

**I want to know who you support! (It might not be the winner...but, just wondering) Do you support Selvabeth or Annatair? (I need better couple names) Think, would you rather go with the electric-blue eyed, short, shaggy black haired tall boy? Or the blue-eyed, blonde-haired musician? YOU DECIDE! (Not really...but I just kind of want to know)**

**Anyways...**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to sgtsnicker for reviewing my last chapter!**

***pokes eighth paragraph* I am NOT**** racist…but I couldn't think of that word which means like, Asian, Chinese, Japanese, ect. And plus I like the name Kaija, it has nothing to do with race.**

* * *

I closed my eyes and pulled in the feeling. Selvyn didn't give me much thought on it when he pulled back, looking confused as though _I_ kissed _him_. I looked deep into his electric blue eyes and took a step back from him. I looked over and saw Altair, farther away, but there, waving me over. He obviously didn't see what just happened. I checked my watch and realized what time it was. I jumped off the steps and ran towards Altair.

"Wanna sit with us?" Altair invited.

"I thought you had to sit with your own cabin?" I remembered my father telling me. A part of me…obviously the other Annabeth part was just as confused.

"They skipped past that rule, they don't really care where you sit now." He laughed, placing his hands into his pockets and shrugging it off. He looked back over at me, "You look like you saw a ghost…what's wrong?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "Oh…nothing, and sure, I'll sit with you guys." I looked back, Selvyn had disappeared. He seemed so normal around the group of kids, I wondered why he was so mysterious now. I turned back, "Does Selvyn ever skip dinner?" I asked them.

"On the odd time, sure." Altair shrugged, "But so does everyone else." He admitted to me. I looked up at the dining pavilion…sort of up. It was on an upper deck, but there were stairs, and most people could probably jump.

Altair ran up, grabbed one of the posts and jumped up, leaning down and holding out his hand to help me up. Altair was my friend…I didn't expect him to pull a Selvyn on me. Thankfully, when I grabbed his hand and climbed up, he didn't. He simply smiled and kept moving. I walked behind the group, a couple of them ran ahead and sat down on long picnic tables. We joined them, sitting side by side.

The girl who had been asking me tons of questions before was Ashley. She had a sister, she was Asian, her name was Kaija, they were both daughters of Athena. Mena said I guessed correctly, she was a daughter of Apollo alike Altair. Troy, the Hermes kid had two sisters, Jacey and Katherine. Maya was with us with a brother, Joshua. There was a single Demeter daughter, Nora. Two Aphrodite daughters, Larissa and Corina. And finally, one Poseidon son, Kevin.

I kept forgetting all the names, I tried to go through them over my head again.

Ashley and Kaija are Athena kids. Mena and Altair are Apollo kids. Troy, Jacey and Katherine are Hermes kids. Maya and Joshua are Ares kids. Nora is a Demeter kid. Larissa and Corina are Aphrodite kids. Kevin is a Poseidon kid, and finally, Selvyn and I are Zeus kids. Okay…let's try to remember. Fifteen names…fun.

* * *

Altair had told me about a way to a private beach. I sat, staring skeptically at the sunset, it was more amazing then I could ever imagine. The water ripple just in a beautiful way to outline each moment of the sun. I closed my eyes and saw that same moment where my father and Annabeth were fooling around on the beach, and for once, I could reminisce for myself, instead of Annabeth remembering, making me watch. I looked back at the sun, watching as the colours of the sky turned from red to blue.

My shoes lay away from me, I wore short jeans and a string tank top to bask in the sun's warmth. I sat crossed legged upon the tepid sand, and my IPod was playing A Whole New World, and I wondered if we could create a new world, one where peace was made, maybe not total peace but at least the sea and sky could come into more harmony than the sunset that laid in front of me.

I felt blazing hands fall upon my shoulders, and the warmth sensations touched through my whole body, to every part of me. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling the wind pick up, sweeping through my hair. I opened up my eyes and looked up to Altair. He sat down beside me, and I looked out to the sky once more, "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked me.

I nodded, how could I ever underestimate that? "Of course," I whispered.

"I wasn't talking about the sunset," My mind was racing…it was the most common thing for any guy to say. I had seen it in movies thousands of times. I turned towards him. His shirt was off, and he wore board shorts, and of course, I could see his boxers, and I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at him, and could tell he worked out, it made me smile some more. In a reply, he smiled back. I leaned onto him and could feel his arm wrap around me.

"Why can't Zeus and Poseidon just get along? They look like they are right now…meeting with the sea and the sky, in something so beautiful, something so amazing. But; they can't." I sighed in defeat and felt Altair rub my shoulder in a calming motion. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, but I couldn't. My grandfathers…my own grandfathers were enemies. Brothers, yet enemies. I sat upright again, and felt Altair wrap his arms around me.

I turned towards him and looked at him in awe, under the sun, under his father's light he seemed so much more beautiful. I felt myself falling towards him, and our lips met. It was so much more different from the feeling I got when I kissed Selvyn. When Altair and my lips met, it seemed calm and passionate. Yet when I kissed Selvyn, is was curious and zealous. Finally, we slowly separated and I looked at him. We met once more…a kiss, under the sunset.

I closed my eyes and could see Annabeth and my father on the cruise. We all experience a wonderful moment in our lives.

This was mine.

* * *

**I want to know something: I want you to make Annabeth (Jackson)'s Ipod…tell me what you think should be on it, what colour it should be, ect.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is SOO sad! Thursday night, I was working on my English project. We had just read some books, and our group read Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury (It's a good book ^^) and we had to do summaries for them in either the form of a comic, a letter or a song. I chose a song, I had the lyrics and I was working on the music and when I was finished I saved it, but at that exact moment, I got a message saying: "Finale Notepad is not responding, would you like to send an error report?" In under a second I clicked yes, but the program disappeared, and when I went to see if the song was still there…it…was…gone!! Poof! Two hours of work just vanished.**

**Hopefully my teacher will understand and let me perform my song on Monday…she loves me anyways. ^^**

**EDIT: She does love me, but no one performed today. I just gave her a copy of the lyrics and she thought they were awesome! (You can go read them on my other story…she already gave me an A for the lyrics themselves)**

**Also, they just announced our school is having a talent show soon, I'm going to break-dance. XDD But seriously…I **_**am**_** going to break-dance.**

**Nevertheless, enough of my blabbering, let's get to the story before I scare you all away.**

* * *

I finally pulled away from him one last time. I looked deep into Altair's eyes, it was so addictive. I wanted more, but he denied it. When I looked over again, I realized the sun had finally settled past the ocean, and I finally sat upon my knees, our faces now about a foot away from each other than the inches they once sat. I looked at Altair and gulped. He stood and held out a hand to help me up. I took his hand gratefully and stood.

Now, the sand beneath and in-between my toes now stood cold, freezing. I felt as though I were standing on ice, yet the warmth radiated from Altair's hands so strong, like the blow from a trumpet. I pulled away and slowly made my way through the hills back onto the grass, the rocks stabbing into my feet, yet I let them, for right now I didn't care as much as I cared before. I watched a star zoom across the sky as I made my way towards the marble hall.

I stepped towards the cabin and looked up, pulling a cracker out of my pocket. I made a small whistling sound, "Hey Cynthia," I called up. The eagle looked down at me doubtfully, but when it saw the cracker it flew down and picked it up right from my hand, "Good night, girl," I whispered, opening the door slowly. The lights were out as I slipped into a bed, for I still didn't have any pajamas until my father arrived except for a pair of jeans that you could make different sizes, a single shirt and a single unzipped sweater, which hung overtop the post. I closed my eyes and dazed away.

* * *

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Kaija and Mena were running towards me at full speed. I sat on the side of a hill by the lake, looking up as they paced. I sat upwards and cocked my head slightly. Kaija fell and slid, as though reaching for home base. Mena literally tumbled towards me and laid on her back.

"Calm down guys, there's no earthquake!" I laughed. "What's got you two so panicked?" I asked, attempting to figure out. Annabeth knew, I could feel it…she knew what was on their mind. I thought she only traveled in my mind, or maybe she just knew.

"No! We know! It's something good!" Kaija grabbed my wrist and picked me up. She started running back up the hill to the other side to enter camp again. Mena scurried up behind us. I looked over the hill as Kaija ran down, "C'mon!" she called back. I ran after them, more like leaped every step and flew down the hill. I ran after them towards the amphitheatre in the back. We stood in the entrance, Chiron was pacing back and forth. "Hide," she whispered, pushing me under the stands. I crawled forward to get a better look as the two of them ran into the theatre.

"Did you find her?" Chiron asked them.

"Yeah, but we've stalled her, she left her shoes at the beach last night, we told her we saw them there…but we buried them." Mena laughed, obviously I could tell they really did bury my shoes along the beach line somewhere. What great friends, right?

"Good," Chiron sighed. "As all of you know, Annabeth Chase was a valued camper at Camp Half-Blood, and so was Perseus Jackson. Now, Annabeth died at the age of fifteen, and Percy now has two daughters, one of them which currently comes to camp, by the name of Annabeth. Everyone has believed once Perseus spread the word of his daughter that it was the original Annabeth that lived within her. But ever since she has arrived here we've had a small problem with the guards. Some uninvited guests came into the forests yesterday with no problem. We need to send out a quest. Altair," he turned to the Apollo son, sitting in the stands, I barely noticed him over there. "I want you to visit the Oracle. You know Annabeth the most and would be valuable on this trip. Is there anybody you'd like to take?"

Altair stood and walked into the middle, he shook his head, "No one yet. But won't Annabeth notice if I'm gone?"

"We've been considering whether it be a good idea or not to send her with you." he sighed and paced a little more, "For if anyone could get any information, it would be her. But if she is standing right there, any human or immortal you may encounter may not speak of anything while she stands right there." He shook his head, "Let me talk it over with the council some more before we even speak any of this towards her."

Everyone stood and started walking out. I crawled away from the hole into the outside so no one could see me. I crawled onto my stomach to the very front to get a good view of what they were talking about. "Young Altair, I know you had difficulties last time. I believe you deserve a second chance."

"I didn't have any…difficulties. It wasn't even my fault." He muttered. He seemed so much more tense than the last time I saw him, last night. I watched him and Chiron in awe.

The centaur rubbed his shoulder, "Child, it's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. But speak to the Oracle and report back to me, okay?" He walked away without waiting for a response.

I crawled back and moved out from under the stands. I looked towards the middle, where Altair still stood. I moved towards him, "Are you okay?" I asked. He was not surprised by my entrance.

"Were you listening?" He read my mind, but didn't turn to face me at all. Not seeing his eyes made my heart sink a couple of feet.

"The whole time," I admitted. "When Mena and Kaija came to find me, they just brought me here. What do they mean…the last time? It sounds like when my father told me what Luke said the first year he came to camp." I afterward acknowledged.

Altair moved away from me, "It's nothing," he muttered, before slamming his hands into his sweater pockets and tramped away, leaving me in the area alone.

* * *

It was bad enough that everyone but Chiron knew I was there, but now Altair hadn't talked to me ever since he left to go talk to the Oracle. My heart fell so deep it hit the floor, but Selvyn was always there to pick me up. He never asked my question of why he disappeared after we kissed, or did he tell me where he left. The only real bright news I actually had was that Cynthia, the Zeus cabin guard had finally let up on me and was beginning to become more familiar and soft on me.

Every night at dinner, every morning at breakfast, every afternoon at lunch, we stayed silent as we ate. No one ever spoke, no one made a noise except the slurping of drinks and cutting of their food. Even their chewing was silent, their swallows. Ever since the entire camp had met, it was quiet. Even as new campers came in, when they met with their friends and heard about me, they were too, silent.

I never sat on the beach, instead I sat upon the hill and just stared at the sunset sweetly. But yet, it didn't cheer me up still, not even when I saw a flock of birds, with their young ones only learning to fly streak across the orange-blue sky. The smile upon Zoë's face in the sky could never cheer me up. Even Annabeth had stopped talking to me. It was like ever since they found out the borders were failing since I showed up, I became an outcast.

But one night, it all became different. I was strolling by the outside of the forest when I heard a whisper. I thought I had been hearing them every night, assuming it was merely the nymphs playing in the trees, but this time it was directed towards me, "Psst, Annabeth." I heard. I turned towards the forest and took a couple steps back, to examine and see if I could find the whisperer.

I felt someone grab my sweater arm and pull me in behind a tree. He was a rather tall guy with black hair and a leather jacket and black pants. Emo much? I looked into his eyes, I felt like I had seen them before. I could sense Annabeth beside me once more, and I could feel her heart leap with happiness and surprise. She knew this man, "You're Annabeth Jackson, I assume?" he whispered, looking around the tree to make sure no one was watching. When he turned back, I nodded. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, and just as he said it, I could feel Annabeth almost scream with happiness to see him once more, "My name is Nico di Angelo."

* * *

**Now, I shouldn't have had put this up because no one reviewed but this chapter was amazing! It turned out so beautifully that I couldn't ignore putting it up. Now, I'm sick of only getting reviews from the people who just started reading my stories, I want a review more often. Don't rely on other people to submit a review, because if you know you sent a review, then a new chapter will 100% come up. That's all I've ever asked of you people is to simply REVIEW my story. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!**

**If you seriously don't review this time, I won't put up the next chapter, even if I wait years.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to hi! (Nice name. x) ) and lily13 for reviewing.**

**Reply to hi!: I know, but it's nice when people do review because it tells me people are following my story. So even if your review is "klaosdsa" it would make me happy to know you're reading it.**

* * *

"Nico…di Angelo?" I whispered. The Hades child nodded back to me, but he didn't smile, I could easily tell he wasn't too thrilled to be known. He kneeled down and I sat, leaning against a tree across from him.

"Look…I know about your Annabeth thing, I know you're not her, yada yada yada," he whispered in a deep voice. Trust me, if you were in my position right now, you could just tell by his voice his father was Hades, "But I know a lot about your quest deal, I can give you some information about the borders." My eyes grew wide, I hadn't even started the quest, and now someone my parents always told me about was giving me information. I felt myself almost falling forward, wanting this information so much, I finally pulled myself back and leaned against the tree, "You aren't controlling the borders, it isn't your presence. They're extending, not disappearing. The reason those monsters got in was when the border extended, it went around their original homes, so they were already inside the border."

"But what's causing it to extend?" I begged to know.

"No one knows, well, one person does, but I can't tell you who," he stood up, and I stood up across from him, "She's a good friend of your father and I. Of course, Annabeth wasn't too big of a fan of her," he chuckled, "But you'll know her when you meet her." He moved away, and I was alone in the forest once again. I ran out and looked around frantically. "You can't tell anyone though," I heard Nico whisper. I turned, but I didn't see him.

"Why?" I pleaded, but he was gone. I knew I couldn't tell, but I wanted to. I wanted to talk to someone, I wanted to talk to Altair, I wanted to find out about this quest. But, Nico never said I couldn't tell anyone that I had information. I merely walked back towards the lake, past the basketball court and waved to a couple guys, who waved back to me.

I saw my friends hanging out in a circle by the lake, I walked up and shook Altair's shoulder. He looked up at me and turned back to the group, I leaned down, "I have information that could be important to the quest." I whispered. Altair didn't respond, "They told me about someone who could give more information."

Still, nothing. I stood and sighed, looking over at the marble hall. I saw Cynthia upon it with a couple of other eagles, I wondered if they were like…family. I mean, birds have family too. She looked over at me and gave a glare, I walked towards the hall and looked upwards at the bird. She made a funky sound that made me smile. The two birds upon the hall flew down, the one beside her made a call, and it was deeper than Cynthia's, so I guessed it was a guy. "He says his name is Miles." I turned to a black-haired boy, who's back was against the marble hall. "He knows about your quest, he wants to help you." I was about to open my mouth to say something, but the boy beat me to it, "Name's Pello. I can talk to birds, but he knows it's not your quest, but you're obviously the best person for a quest to find out about yourself." I moved towards Miles, who perched onto my shoulder. I looked over at Pello once more.

"Then maybe you should join me." I advocated. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why would you want someone like me on such an important quest?"

"As an old friend of mine said, the best answer to any why question….why not?" I laughed. "Why should I go take a piss in that bush over there? Why not? Why should I strip and run around flapping my arms and making chicken noises? Why not?" I finally saw a smile upon Pello's face, "Why should you come on this quest?"

"Why not?" Pello sighed. "Fine. I'll go, maybe we can learn about each other."

"Exactly," I sighed, looking at the marble hall and pressing my hand against the side. Cynthia flapped her wings under me and called. Miles answered to her and the two flew towards the Zeus cabin to perch upon. "Then maybe I need my own visit to the Oracle."

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. In a summary: We've found more about the quest, Nico's a d**k because he won't give much info, xD (It's not that I hate Nico, I love him, but...it's true for my story. xx) ) and finally, we have two new friends and a new thing to look forward to.**

**Here's some questions for you guys, I want your answers!  
****Who do you think this mystery girl Nico was talking about is?  
****Why do you think Altair is so incapable to speak?  
****How do you think Pello and Miles will be important to this quest?  
****What do you think the Oracle will say?**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**

**P.S. Remember, I still won't give you more chapters unless I get at least one review. Don't rely on other people to do that for you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Ariana and hi! For reviewing. (:**

**Hi!: Your female/person thing is right, but your Altair guess is incorrect. You guys can keep guessing.**

* * *

The door handle was cold under my palm. I opened the door and looked to a set of old, dusty stairs. I could feel myself shivering, no matter whether I had a sweater on or not, it seemed so cold, a breeze coming in through the stairs. I took a single step and heard the stairs crack under my feet. The door slammed behind me, and everything turned dark. I put my hand in front of me to look for something to grab and found a railing. It was nearly as cold as the door handle.

I walked up the steep steps in a circle and reached the top, it was too, dark. Another slam, and when I stepped back, the stairs were gone. I was trapped up here, and I wanted to cry, it was scary. I had heard what the Oracle looked like, I mean, imagine you're in a dark attic, no way out with some mummy! A small green fog appeared around my feet and acted as a small light. There were tables with items and other items lined up along the walls. There was a mummy, just as I heard on the other side of the room. "How can I help the camp?" I asked in a brave tone.

I heard a scream, and realized the Oracle was doing it. A foggy snake appeared from her mouth, along with two longer ones which lined the room and stared at me. The middle snake started to float in the air and hissed out a prophecy.

_Three shall leave on a forbidden quest  
__To go on a hunt that no one suggest  
__Six shall leave camp, Four shall come back  
__One shall be added to the original pack  
__You want to stay low, but still you'll be caught  
__To be given news for sadness overwrought  
__Around the country you shall finally roam  
__To never be accepted to your original home_

I stepped back as the fog disappeared, the snakes came off the walls and it was dark once more. The floor beneath me opened and I fell onto my arm. It wasn't broken, but it was wet with blood, so I made my way down the spiraling stairs once more and opened the door. When I came into the light, there was a deep, blood-worn scar on my arm.

Pello stood right there with some bandages in his hand, "Need some?" he smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"Please, Alaska would've heard you fall down." He joked, wrapping the compress against my arm. I smiled when he finally did so, "So, what did the Oracle say?" I repeated the poem in front of him. Pello considered the words carefully, "Six of us?"

"I think she means two groups of three, because Altair already has a quest and now I have one." I pointed out when Pello finished wrapping my arm. "So we'll probably also lose one from each group."

"But she never specified what happened to them, just that only four will come back to camp, who knows, the others might still live." he remarked. We walked out of the marble hall together, and it made me feel a little awkward, but he was right. I could see Miles perched on the Zeus cabin.

"Miles is one member, you're one, and I'm one. I say we head out at sunrise." I announced to him. We nodded and separated off to our own cabins, though I truly didn't even know who Pello belonged to…

* * *

**Kind of short, sorry. ^^;**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to (Unnamed/…) for reviewing my fourth chapter.**

**If you don't want the last book (The Last Olympian) spoiled do not read the following:**

**DID YOU GUYS KNOW IF YOU GO TO THE BRITISH PERCY JACKSON SITE YOU CAN GET ANOTHER SECTION (That's different than the one at the end of the guide) FROM THE NEW BOOK!?! IT'S AMAZING AND I WAS HYPERVENTILATING READING IT BECAUSE HE'S UP AGAINST KRONOS AND ANNABETH IS DYING AND THEN KRONOS IS LIKE, "YO I'M SO COOL CUZ I CAN DO THIS!" AND LIKE ALMOST KILLS THEM BOTH BUT THEN BLACKJACK COMES AND SAVES ANNABETH BUT PERCY IS STILL THERE AND IT'S LIKE CRAZNIESS!!! :O**

* * *

The door creaked as I slowly opened it. I closed it behind me and closed my eyes, wanting to cry. How could I leave all my best friends here? I looked over beside the cabin, where Pello was sitting, craving a piece of wood while waiting for me with a bronze knife. He stood up and handed me the knife, "You'll need a weapon."

I shook my head, "I have something else in mind." I jumped down from the stairs, my hands in my sweater pocket and my backpack strapped to my back, the hood up as the wind started to pick up. The sun still had not risen as we made it to the top of the hill. I turned to my right and walked to the stone, gripping onto the base of the knife. "Please Annabeth, help me." I tugged on the knife as it flew from the stone. The celestial bronze knife glittered in my hand.

"How did you do that?" Pello asked in amazement, "Ever since your dad like, killed the thing into the rock no one could ever pull it out!"

"I guess it recognizes me," I smiled before strutting from the scene, Pello was racing behind me as I realized Miles was just flying towards us now. He landed on Pello's shoulder, "I'm going to try talking to Annabeth," I muttered, letting Pello and Miles move forward ahead of me. Pello was talking and laughing it up with Miles, like I understood any of the stuff they were talking about.

"You wanted to talk?" I nearly jumped fifty feet into the air when Annabeth spoke, I wanted to bring her, not her just randomly show up.

"Yeah," I sighed, my heart still pounding like a tiger's footsteps on the forest floor, "Who's this girl that Nico was talking about? And I'm still curious about why Altair's so upset."

"He's not upset," I looked over, my eyes wide with curiosity, "He's scared." She closed her eyes and placed her hands in her pockets, "It's his prophecy, it's the same way I acted about my prophecy when I heard the last line, that I would lose a love to worst than death. It made me scared for Luke, and scared for Percy. I wasn't sure who it would be, or what would happen, but I was scared. So is Altair." Annabeth explained to me.

"Is…is it me?" I whispered. I wondered what his prophecy said, I mean, I was scared for my prophecy too, it said only four would return. But Pello was right, they might be safe, or they might be dead. I was hoping that one would be Miles, flying away. And what about never being accepted home again? Which home was it? My new home in camp or my home with my father? And no matter which one, where would I live afterwards? They haunted me, the questions and the answers to them.

"What about the girl? Do you know who she is?"

"I have a clue," Annabeth bit her lip, thinking hard on whether she was right or wrong.

"We'll still take it, because Nico told us about her who might tell us some more information and more people to talk to!"

"Then I guess we've got to go to your father's hometown of New York, New York." Annabeth disappeared as I ran up to the guys, telling them my idea. Pello shrugged and decided to go along with it. Miles was a bird…he didn't have much of say in it anyways.

"Then our first stop will be New York, and wait a second," Pello stopped, "Why are we walking? Your grandfather is Zeus, what's wrong with taking a plane or something?" he laughed.

I thought about it for a second, "I don't know…really, but is New York really that far away?"

"No, it's about an hours walk from now."

"What?"

"We've been walking for a couple of hours now."

"Right." I had forgotten that talking to Annabeth always made time speed faster, as though we were in the Labyrinth.

"So, did you figure anything out?"

"Not much, she has an idea of who the person is, but no one is sure except the guy who I was talking to." Pello looked at me funny, "He asked me not to say his name."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so anyways, he said that he and my father would good friends of this girl, but Annabeth wasn't a fan of her, so she thinks that she maybe still lives in New York."

"I think I have an idea who it is as well,"

"Who?"

"Not sure. We'll have to find out."

I nodded and stuck my IPod headphones in and started listening to some music until we got to a small town where we got on a bus and drove to the large, "Big Apple."

Annabeth appeared and was walking beside me, but neither Pello nor Miles could see her, but they weren't really nervous by the fact that I was talking to no one. "Okay, here." Annabeth stopped me. "Now, she isn't a demigod, but she's a special human, she can see through the Mist. Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I never really liked her but she went to school with your father."

"He was in school long enough to meet someone normal?" I joked, and even Annabeth smiled a little bit.

We stepped into the large apartment building, "Check room 615, I think that's her room number."

I pressed the number and heard a female's voice, "Hello?"

"Um, this is Annabeth Jackson, my father is Percy Jackson. Is this Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

The voice was silent, "Um, yes, it is. Your father is Percy?" that was all she could really fix her mind on, but I was very happy to know we had reached who we wanted.

"Yes, but that's not what I came to talk about, I really need to talk to you!" I demanded.

"Of course, come in, room 615." She opened the door for us and we stepped into the elevator, making our way up to the sixth and highest floor, down the first corridor to room 615. I knocked on the door and out came a woman with reddish-brown hair. She looked down at me and smiled, "Annabeth, is that your name? I can see why your parents named you that. Anyways, come in." She opened the door for us and let us in.

The first thing I did was open the window as Miles flew in, "Don't worry, he's friendly," I reassured her. "Anyways, a friend of mine," I sighed, I had to say it one time or another, "Nico di Angelo, he said you could have some information for us?"

Rachel sat back on the couch, forcing us to sit, she sighed and put her coffee down. She offered us a drink, but we all refused. "I do have some information, yes. Very little though, and I know someone you can talk to for more, but this is what I know. Nico told be about the border thing, but yes, they're simply expanding, which is why some of those monsters got in. But it's not your presence that's doing so. But you did something that's willing the borders to now shrink once more, but the thing you did saved them. Though the borders are shrinking, the thing that you took from camp was the very item causing the borders to expand in the first place, and if that item stayed there any longer, then the whole world would've been part of that camp." She stood and walked to the kitchen and I heard a ripping of paper and some scribbling.

"Visit this guy here, he's a son of the messenger god, he'll get you a ton of information." I looked at the piece of paper.

"Nashville, Tennessee," I whispered.

"He doesn't live right in Nashville, just outside of it, but that's his address, go talk to him, he'll get you a ton of information."

* * *

**Woohoo for the long chapter! :D Hope you guys like it, I'm working on meh novel right now because something's wrong with our Internet and I can't get on as often, but best of luck to you guys!**

**Who do you think is this mystery guy that Rachel is talking about?**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to (hi!) for reviewing. Your guess was wrong unfortunately because I made a mistake. I never meant to say Hermes, but I put it into my story. One of those guys you guessed though will arrive. (:**

**Thanks to KoniK47 for reviewing my old story**

**Thanks to heavenlcs for adding me to their Author Alert and Favorite Authors list, as well as adding this story to their Story Alert and Favorite Stories List. You rock! (:**

**Here's my longest chapter yet, hope you like it!**

**(Kay, the little bar thing was broken, but it would usually go here. Sorry. ^^;)**

We stepped into the airport and waved Rachel a thanks goodbye. We told her all about what we had set out to do and achieve, hoping that they might not run into the other group and get the information first. She understood and said my father was like that sometimes, and that I probably got it from him. She said she never knew my mother, but she knew Annabeth well, but she said she wished she got to know her better.

We stood in line, waiting for our tickets and waiting in agony, but the plane ride was the most difficult part. It wasn't me, it was Pello. He himself was still a half-blood and his ADHD wasn't helping anyone very much. I felt terrible for Miles for having to sit in a rusty old cage in the plane's belly the whole way, but Pello told me he didn't mind. I hoped he was right, because I still felt terrible the whole ride there.

Getting off was the happiest day of my life, we landed in Nashville and pulled out a taxi to get to the address. "So," I leaned in, "Who do you think it is?"

"Hermes kid? Who knows? It could be Luke's old soul for all we know." I nodded, the only person who did know was Rachel, but she didn't have the simply courtesy to tell us who this person was, only that he knew both my parents and that he was a son of Hermes. Luke knew Thalia and Percy. He traveled with Thalia and grew up beside Percy, not happily together but they did. I sat staring out the window while Pello talked to Miles in amazement. The taxi driver didn't really care, it's not like he was paid to care anyways.

"Here you go," we pulled up to the house. It was almost in the middle of no where, what demigod wanted to live out here? Apparently the _two_ living inside. I could hear both a male and a female's voice. I didn't know either of them, but I took a deep breath and walked up to the door, knocking. I could hear a small puppy's bark and smiled, no matter where they lived, this family obviously was still over hyper with a small puppy, but I guess having a dog was good for demigods, it gave them stuff to look out for and do.

A woman walked to the front door, she had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a smile across her face. She looked down at me and pondered for a second, "Um, hello." She whispered, "What's your name sweetie? And what are you doing way out here?"

I guess if she was a demigod, she had the right to know. I could tell by a first glace at this woman that she was a daughter of Aphrodite, "My name is Annabeth Jackson." Her eyes went wide, "My father is Percy Jackson."

The woman swallowed and backed a bit, "Your Percy's daughter?"

"One of them," I sighed. This woman knew my father, that's for sure, but she calmed herself down and I smiled. Obviously she wasn't an enemy or anything.

"Look, I'm being rude, come in please. My name is Silena Beckendorf. Just call me Silena though," she turned down the hallway, "Charlie!" she called as loud as her voice could reach, "One of Percy's daughters are here!" She turned back to me, "Your father isn't hurt, right? What about your mother, how has she been?"

Suddenly, that struck me deep, I wanted to break out and cry, but I held myself together, "She died a couple of years ago," I whispered.

Silena realized what she had done and gasped, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Thalia was an amazing person, I'm sure she must've been good to you. But your father is alright?" I nodded, "Good, so, did you want to talk to Charlie?"

"Um, yeah." Pello said, "A woman named Rachel sent us here. A couple of our friends went on a quest, but we didn't think they would be the best at getting the information we needed. She told us a Hermes child who lived just outside Nashville would know about what's going on at camp."

"Hermes?" Silena blinked, "No Hermes kids live here…oh, that girl is always getting her gods messed up. But my husband is a Hephaestus child, that's likely what she meant. "The man walked out and smiled at us.

"Your Percy's daughter?" he smiled. Silena walked over to him and whispered into his ear, probably the news about my mother when I saw the smile drown from his face. He nodded, "Well, come into the living room and we can talk," he was wiping his hands with a cloth from something I couldn't see. He waved us into the room as Silena stepped out.

"You kids must be tired, and the sun is going down. I suggest you stay here for the night," she told us before moving to the next room, "I'll get some food and some beds prepared." I gave her my thanks as Charlie sat on one couch, Pello and I sitting across from him.

We started to get to the discussion, I told him everything about our quest, even the part about going against what anyone said, and no one knowing that we left and the fact that we had some other kids on the same quest. We told him about Rachel and Nico, and the information they gave us, "Rachel told us you would know a bit on this."

"I do." He stood and paced the room, picking up the can of beer Silena had given him and took a small sip. Silena sat on the arm of the couch, watching her husband pace back and forth. I noticed that the dog I heard wasn't anywhere in sight. "As both of them said, the borders aren't sure where they need to stay put, it has nothing to do with what you took or left there though. Rachel had it confused with that knife in your pocket. She thought that taking Annabeth's old knife caused the borders to become confused. Your knife has a small part on that, but it isn't much. But the nymphs in the forest are getting sick, and the trees are dying," I sat back. That would explain why the forest seemed so small, "Same with the flowers and bushes, they're all dying and getting sick. Now, I do have a Hermes friend. He told me he found an antidote to your problem, but it won't be all you need to settle the borders. I will contact him tonight when you kids get to sleep, you look like you need it." He nodded to us.

"Thanks," Charlie stood up, but I stopped him, "Please, don't send a message to my father." We stepped out of the room, leaving Miles and Pello alone, "In my prophecy, the last line said I wouldn't have a home when I returned to camp. I'm afraid that if my father finds out about my quest, he won't let me return home. He didn't even want me going to camp in the first place, but Grover and his son, Stephan convinced him to let me go."

"That's fine," Charlie smiled, "But I'm going to tell him that you're at least safe." I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued, "I'll tell him that Chiron sent you here to pick something up, but that you won't return back to camp for awhile due to some other errands you had to run, sound fair?"

I nodded, "Completely. Thank you so much,"

"Of course, now, let's head into the kitchen, I can smell Silena cooking up some mashed potatoes, corn and meat in the kitchen, she knows it's my favorite."

I helped Silena set the table while Pello went to go help Charlie work on something in another room. "Do you guys have a dog? When we showed up, I heard some weird barking noises."

"Barking?" Suddenly, Silena smiled, "Oh, sweetie, that's not a dog you heard, well, it sort of is. See, back at camp, a hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary lived there, she belonged to Deadaleus," I nodded, my father told me about him, "Well, a couple months ago she had a litter of puppies, and Chiron asked us if we would take some home. We own two of them, one of each. We named them Melanie and Antonio, Mel and Anton for short." I smiled. But I had never seen Mrs. O'Leary, I wondered if I just never ran into her.

Silena finally put out the food for us and we let Miles fly around outside, where he searched for some mice. Silena and Charlie were more than happy to let him get at them. "You have no clue how happy we are to get that Hermes thing out of the way. Someone living out here in the middle of nowhere, as a Hermes child made us nervous." I sighed, "All Rachel told us was he knew both of our parents."

"You thought it was Luke?" Charlie guessed, quickly finishing his mashed potatoes first. He leaned back in his seat, but Silena hit him and ordered him to finish his food. I couldn't help but smile, but nodded. "Yeah, this isn't the ideal place for any regular demigod to stay."

"That's what I thought," I laughed.

Dinner was good, and Silena made extras to serve to the gods. She said that even if you've grown old enough to stay away from camp, it's still rude not to give an offering. I prayed to both my grandfathers that they would help me with this quest. It was going smooth and I didn't want it to become any bumpier.

Pello and I slept in the same room on different beds. Silena had stretched out the couches and we sprawled across them comfortably. I could hear Pello snoring with Miles sitting on the back rest, his eyes closed. I could hear Charlie turning on the tap, yeah, the Iris Rainbow Goddess blah, blah, blah. I heard him say Percy Jackson and listened closely. "Hey, Percy?"

"Beckendorf!" I heard my father say in happiness. "It's been too long, how are you and Silena doing?"

"Just fine, fine," he replied. "I haven't told anyone yet, but she's expecting a baby," my mouth dropped, it must've just been found out recently, because she looked pretty skinny to me. "But we're not sure yet, she took a couple pregnancy tests and stuff and they all came positive, but you know,"

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't tell a soul, but give her my congratulations and luck. So what did you call me for?"

"Well," I gulped, "Your daughter, Annabeth, was just sent on a quest by Chiron. He wanted her to grab a few things from me and a couple of old friends, so don't worry if you can't contact her at camp. She'll be gone for another little while. She's sleeping downstairs right now, but I just wanted to make sure you didn't get worried over her."

"Thanks, dude." I heard my father sigh with happiness. I couldn't help but smile too, I hated to make Charlie lie to my father like that, but I didn't want him to be mad or anything, "Can you tell her to contact me when she gets to her next stop?"

"No problem," Charlie replied. "Well, good night."

"Same to you, and good luck with the kid."

"Thanks," the light from upstairs glittered away. I looked at the foot of my bed and found a puppy, the size of a full dog sleeping there. But I guessed since hellhounds were so big, their puppies also had to be massive. The pup wore a pink collar, and the one by the doorway had a blue collar, I assumed this one was Melanie. I leaned forward and patted her on the head before placing my head back onto the pillow and closing my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**Not much I can say here, but just note that our internet isn't working the best right now so I won't be able to get on as much. But don't fret, hopefully we'll get it fixed! Guess who the mystery Hermes (And I swear this time it **_**is**_** Hermes) kid is?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to heavenlcs for adding my last story to their favorite's list.**

**And I know this'll sound weird to a lot of you, but this morning I received some hate mail from p2bF regarding my 'rape' joke on my lookup. I'd like to thank her, as weird as it may sound because without haters we can't improve ourselves, even if it's about my lookup and not my writing.**

* * *

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I reached forward and pet Melanie on the head, she twitched a little bit before sleeping once more. Pello was gone, but Miles still slept behind him. The eagle opened his eyes and flew beside me. I pulled a cracker from my bedside and gave it to the bird. I gave him a quick pat on the head, he hadn't helped us much but I knew one time we'll need him. We'd be like, lost and then he could fly up and show us the way out.

I moved from my bed, Miles flying to my shoulder and making a call. I stepped into the kitchen, still wearing some pajamas that Silena had lent me, "Um, are my clothes washed yet?" I asked, "No need to rush, but I'd rather not be stuck in these all day."

"Oh, sorry, sweetie," Silena stepped from the kitchen and walked down the stairs. Miles made another call and I walked over and let him fly outside for a bit. Pello was sitting at the table, a full plate of eggs and bacon.

"You'd better eat."

"I know," he muttered, "I had a dream last night."

My eyes widened. I knew regular half-bloods had dreams about their friends and such, but I wasn't a normal half-blood, I had never received a dream. "What happened?" I demanded to know. He looked up at me, his eyes cold with worry and disappointment.

"I saw Altair's quest. He was with Maya and that satyr. Maya was missing at the time, but he said she was getting food. Altair seemed worried about you, but the satyr said he knew you were fine and that you were sleeping in a soft, warm bed." I nodded, he was obviously talking about last night, "Then Altair seemed worried for Maya, apparently she was longer than she meant to be, then they both walked deep into the forest. I heard Maya scream then my dream was cut off."

My eyes were wide with worry. Silena walked up the stairs, "What's wrong?"

I looked at her and stood, grabbing my clothes and running up the stairs to the bathroom. Charlie stood in front of me, "You okay?" he asked.

"My friends are in trouble, I need to leave, now!" I cried.

"I want you to eat first," he sounded like his wife, "Then I'll drive you to the airport so you guys can get to my friend. He'll help you out with whatever you want."

I groaned and muttered something under my breath. Charlie only seemed half satisfied but let me by into the bathroom to get changed. When I walked down, Pello stepped by me and took his own washroom break. I had some bacon and eggs laid out for me, while Pello's plate was completely empty. I swallowed the food quickly, I wanted to go help my friends. I didn't care what time the flight was, every second, every minute and hour was agony waiting for more news for my friends.

I closed my eyes, I had to talk to Annabeth, she always knew what to do, suddenly I realized I was still in the kitchen with Silena and Charlie. I sighed, "I need to go talk to Annabeth," I muttered. I knew Pello would fill them in on that. I stepped into the living room and concentrated, but I finally saw the blonde hair, stormy-eyed girl sitting on the couch. "Annabeth, Pello said he saw Maya, Altair and Stefan, he said something was wrong!"

"I'm not too sure you should trust that boy." Annabeth muttered.

I turned to her, "What?" I demanded. "Pello's been nothing but good to me ever since I met him!"

"But I've never seen a half-blood that was capable of talking to birds like that," she whispered.

"So what? That makes him dangerous now?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"Why? You weren't sent to protect me!"

Annabeth went quiet, "I was. Your father told me to."

I shook my head, "Nonsense. Look, I don't need protecting!"

"Fine then." Annabeth muttered and disappeared from the living room.

I walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair, stabbing at the bacon. Thankfully there was at least one girl in the room. I could tell she was giving Charlie the sign to say nothing, that I would speak when I wanted to. I quickly finished the food and sat back in the chair, staring at the empty plate. Silena whisked it away, I nodded my thanks and thought back to what Annabeth had said. What was wrong with Pello? Just because he could talk to birds, how strange was that? Should I be careful that there's a new evil bird god coming after me?

I looked up at Pello, his green eyes shining at me. Suddenly I realized something. Black hair and green eyes. "Pello?" I looked at him, he turned to me, "Who _is_ your godly parent?"

He looked at me, "Not exactly a _parent_ as I would say two _grandparents_." I leaned back in the chair. Silena dropped a plate. I jumped from my chair, shocked by the crash. "Ares from my father's side and Athena from my mother's side."

My mouth dropped, "Pello?" I paused and looked at him, "What's your last name?"

"Belgrade." He answered, "Pello Jake Belgrade."

* * *

**OMG! LOOK AT THAT! :o**

**Lol. Hope you liked it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to (hi!) for reviewing. I'm super sorry I didn't get your review on the last chapter in time, you only happened to review twenty minutes before. ^^;  
****Thanks to randomfan94 for adding this story to their Story Alert list.  
****Thanks to ON-wan-kanobi for reviewing my eleventh chapter.**

**BTW, I'd like to tell you guys about something I made on Facebook. It's called "America's Best Dance Crew…Against Canadians?" I made it myself and after telling people about it, overnight I received a whopping 13 new members (Over 80 invites were sent)! Go read about it and become my 14****th****! (Just read about it first though, thanks!) If you do join, invite all! It would make me so happy.**

* * *

I looked at Pello, my eyes wide. "I suppose I have some explaining to do," I turned around and saw Annabeth in the corner. And apparently, so did everyone else. Charlie stood and stared in disbelief, and Silena just looked wide-eyed and shocked.

"Annabeth," she mouthed, "You look so much older than when you left," she said sadly.

"That's because I am." She paused and looked at the floor before looking up at us again. I stood and walked over to her, I wanted to strangle her, but I let my anger go away, and she knew what I was going to ask, "See, after Ethan died, a couple of years later I came back. Ethan made the exchange again, and so I became alive. I met up with Jake once again, he was so much older than I was. He was the first person I met. I didn't want to go back to Percy, I was afraid of what he might've said. Jake proposed to me, but I couldn't turn it down. I had to live my life happily, and without my friends it was the only way. I became pregnant with a little boy. Pello. But one day, on an accident Jake and I were out, he went to the washroom. I was just under a month pregnant. Percy and Thalia were there, and I tried to avoid them, but when Thalia went to do something, Percy came over to the same bench I was sitting on and noticed me. I told him about what Ethan and I had done. He told me that Thalia was expecting a second child, which they thought was going to be another girl. He told me that Thalia had already picked out a name, my name, and when I told him that I only wanted to be alive for a small amount of time, he told me to watch over Annabeth for as long as I could, until she said she could be on her own. Then Pello came, and Jake looked after him, I left. Left for good and followed Annabeth around, just like I promised Percy I would." She looked at me, "The reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you might find out, but I didn't want anyone to." Her gray stormy eyes looked at me sincerely.

"Then how'd he get the black hair and green eyes?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Annabeth looked over at him, and I could tell how uncomfortable Pello looked.

"What about the bird talking?"

"Oh," Pello laughed, "See, all children or grandchildren of Athena get intelligent over something. Annabeth was intelligent in architecture and I'm intelligent in birds, I can talk to them, know every kind and can make any bird call. It's helpful."

I shrugged, "But why'd you kill yourself again? Where? No one knew you were dead," Silena begged to know, "And why wouldn't Percy tell us?"

"Because I made a deal with Percy. I told him I'd watch over Annabeth if he didn't tell anyone I came to life again, nor that I had died once more. He promised. I did it because death was miserable, the same old thing every day. Listening to children crying, and adults moaning, even if it is the Elysium. The only person I knew there was Percy's mom. I guess I just wanted a taste of what life was like again. But then, it became worse than death, the same thing that it's like in the afterlife, nothing different. Children crying and adults moaning, and finally, when this Annabeth arrived, it finally gave me a purpose." She stared at the ground, placing her hands in her pocket, as though ashamed to be watching over me.

I walked over to the back door and grasped the handle before Charlie called, "Where are you going?" he demanded to know.

"I'm getting Miles so we can leave this nonsense behind," I muttered, walking out and closing the door behind me. I looked up and saw the happy eagle soaring the skies. He noticed me and dove down, slowing down just in time to land on my shoulder. I pulled out a cracker and gave it to him. "C'mon, bud, let's sit." He flew to the arm rest of a chair, which I sat in beside him. "Being a bird must be so much easier. Not only do you get to see the world from above, but you get to live without the worries of your family and such." Miles cawed at me.

Pello opened the door and walked over, "He says not really." He muttered. I looked at him heartlessly, he shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm just as upset at her as you are. I can feel the vibe coming off you from that feeling." He walked over and sat on another chair, "You know, demigods like us are so much different. We have powers, different powers, nothing like any other demigod. There are very few of us in the world, we're even more powerful than any child of the Big Three, but you, Annabeth, you're the most powerful demigod to live. You're the grandchild of two of the Big Three. Being a grandchild of one of the Big Three is scary enough, but both? I'm a regular special demigod, I have Athena and Ares. You have Poseidon and Zeus, you have more powers than anyone knows. No one has experienced such powers before, no one, not even you know what you're capable of. Not even the Oracle could predict how powerful or powerless you are." I finally looked up at him. He stood and sat on the other armrest, looking at me. "But one day, you'll experience your powers, no one knows what day that'll be, but who knows?" He stood up, but I stood and grabbed his wrist, he turned around.

"Twice I've been kissed since I got to camp, but I've never had the chance to kiss someone because I loved them." I leaned in a touched his lips with my own, it was short and sweet. "My father and your mother were in love, they couldn't be together, but who says we can't?" I whispered before leaning in once more. I pulled back, "You have no clue how nice that felt," I smiled. "Now that I've finally let go, we should go and find our friends."

"But first," Pello said, "One more time." I laughed and leaned in, our lips meeting in unison before coming apart once more.

* * *

**Aww. Soo cute! What do you guys think happened to Altair, Stefan and Maya? And I want your say on what you think each sentence in the prophecy means. Who'll disappear and how?**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to (hi!) for reviewing!**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and glared at Annabeth, "I'm not talking to you," I muttered before turning and walking into the living room, packing my backpack once again, stuffing any extra stuff I had into it, not caring how much I killed and destroyed, but I made sure the extra crackers were safe before Miles attacked me.

"You may not be talking to me, but I'm talking to you," she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I lied, that I never told you the truth, but I couldn't tell you that Pello was my son."

"Why not?" I demanded, turning around, "What harm would it do? The second I learned he was your son, all my questions were answered, but new ones grew. Some things became more clear. Since I came to camp, two guys have kissed me, but I had no say into it, but now, I meet Pello, and when I kissed him, I had a chance to put my own self into it, not like Altair or Selvyn." I spilled, "Pello's so much more different, because I can relate to him, I know I'm not the only demigod child."

"But you aren't,"

"I know that, but there's so few, and one's even my age, he's a guy, and it just clicked, my heart just jumped when our lips met. I know the feelings that you've had with my father, when you kissed him on the cruise, it was nice, it was sweet, wasn't it?" I calmed, walking towards Annabeth.

She looked at the ground and smiled, "It was amazing, it was more than words could describe,"

"That's how I feel with Pello. With Altair, he's my best friend and I couldn't feel that way about him, it would make things weird. Selvyn, he's almost my brother and that would be even more awkward. But Pello, we're not that closely related, and if Pello and I got together, it would fill the void that you and Percy never reached, never accomplished. Being with Pello makes me so much happier." I whispered and closed my eyes, breathing deeply and sighing in happiness. "He knows so much more about being one of…of us," I sat on the couch, "He's realized almost all of his powers, he can do so much more that I've never learned about. I want to accomplish what I can, and with Pello it's easier." I looked at Annabeth, "How could you keep that away from us?"

"I can't," she admitted, "I was wrong, lying to you was wrong, and I apologize." She looked at me and smiled, "Will you accept?"

"Of course," I leaned in and hugged her, though it was weird hugging a ghost, but I still smiled.

* * *

Silena dropped us off at the airport, Annabeth had disappeared and I looked at the small note that Charlie had given me. They bought us tickets to travel to Toronto. I had never been outside of Canada, but I wondered if it was easier for demigods to live outside the country so they wouldn't be chased by monsters as much. I shrugged it off and moved in line, in front of Pello. He hugged me and I couldn't help but smile, patting his hands.

Pello was more patient this time, "I thought you had ADHD and dyslexia," I told him.

He shook his head, "Merely to fool you." He smiled, looking at me. I looked down at my feet and sighed, looking out the window, at the clouds, to the ground below us. I lifted my seat back to it's normal height and got prepared for the plane to land, slipping my converse shoes back on and placing my belongings in my bag.

Leaving the airport took an effort, and we stepped out into Washington. It was so different than any place I'd ever been. I smiled and Pello grabbed me, pulling me along so we wouldn't get lost. I looked up and noticed Miles sitting on the top of the airport, calling towards us before flying above the building so no one would swat him away. I could feel Annabeth near by, and it was nice to show up somewhere so happily and together as friends.

We hailed in a taxi, our trip to the new house was no different than going to Charlie and Silena's house, but we were running low on money and we couldn't keep doing this. But Silena had given us a whole load of cash to make sure nothing went wrong. I leaned against the door of the taxi, wanting to close my eyes and sleep, but we would arrive soon at the apartment, and I couldn't sleep now.

The taxi slowly stopped, and Pello got out and opened my door, I couldn't help but smile as he treated me like a queen, helping me with my bags and opening the front door for me. Annabeth had the sweetest son, and I wish I had been told about this before. We went to apartment 129, first floor, nice and easy.

We knocked on the door and waited for it to open, but it opened slightly and I heard a deep gruff voice return to us, "Who is it?" they demanded.

"Um, my name is Annabeth Jackson, my father is Percy Jackson. This is Pello Chase, his mother is Annabeth Chase." The door slammed, and I thought he was trying to get rid of us, but I heard the locks coming off and it opening wide open. The guy smiled at me and sighed, letting us in.

"Children of Percy and Annabeth. And you, Annabeth," he implied me and I turned, "I've heard too much about from my father. He says you two are special demigods. Two gods for grandparents is a big thing, now, what can I help you with?"

"Charlie Beckendorf sent us here,"

"That's right, Beck wanted me to give this to you guys," he reached under his bed and pulled out a small red bottle and handed it to us. I still realized he hadn't said his name, and it made me more curious on who he was. "And I believe you, Annabeth, need this," he handed me a drachma and I nodded, I had to call my dad.

I studied the coin and sighed. I didn't want to face my father yet. I rested my hand, clutched tightly around the coin onto my knee, "I don't know if I want to talk to him." I muttered, sitting on the bed with my legs crossed, "I want him to worry, but I'm afraid I'll tell him the truth that we're on a quest. I can't lie." I sighed.

"You get it from your father," the man said, a small smile upon his face, "He could never lie, not well at least. He wanted to do whatever he could to protect his friends. Your mother, not so much," I smiled a bit there. He stood, "By the by, my name is Conner Stoll,"

"You have a brother, right?" I recognized.

"I…_had_ a brother," he breathed, sitting once more.

I gulped, "I know the feeling," I sighed, "I was right beside my mother when she was killed."

"I heard," Conner replied, I looked at him, "As a son of Hermes, news travels fast. I heard days later after her death. I'm sorry. But my brother, it wasn't too long ago, just the other day really." He bit his lip, and I could tell it was hard for him to finish, but before I could tell him it was fine, he continued, "Our father asked him to get something from San Francisco. He never came back, never received a word from him and I still haven't told his wife or son yet."

"We will," I suggested, Pello grabbed my sweater arm and I looked at him, pulling my arm away, "We might find the others," I turned back to Conner.

"They live deep in the woods, are you so sure?"

"That's even better," I replied, "See, a couple of my friends have disappeared, and I want to find them."

"So much like your father," Conner smiled, "But sure, I'm not sure their new address though, Travis never told me before he left."

"That's fine, just tell us approximately where they live."

* * *

**Do you think they'll find them?**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to (hi!) for reviewing!**

**(The line thingy is broken again. ^^;)**

It was getting a little awkward when Pello and I had to take a break to possibly sleep. After that kiss, I had admitted that I liked him more than a friend, to him and Annabeth. We settled and made a campsite in a nice open area, and the small fire we made released smoke into the sky, and I couldn't help but watch the skies and wonder what was going on with my friends. I also started to wonder why Pello could see the dreams…but I couldn't. Did it have to do with Annabeth? Was she getting in the way of my visions of friends?

I tried to put it out of my mind and just worry about my friends instead. I worried that the prophecy would come into effect, that two of them wouldn't come back from wherever they disappeared to. I looked up and noticed Pello was already asleep and sighed, not worrying about his safety too much when he was within reach.

The prophecy said that four would come back, but one person would be added to the original pack. Maybe that meant that all three would disappear, and someone would join us later on. I curled my legs to my chest and started to breath heavily, sucking in the fire's fumes, and fainting.

I could feel Pello shaking me, and it felt like the day that I left school, when I had been randomly knocked out and couldn't move, nothing would let me and I was suddenly panting heavily, but I couldn't let any air in. I rolled onto my stomach and tried to cough, but the grass got in the way and nothing came out. But this time, I could feel Annabeth trying to help me too…she wasn't doing this. Then what, or who was?

_My eyes opened, and I saw Altair, bruised and shackled, thrown brutally against a rock, bleeding and scarred across his face. I tried to reach out, but I was paralyzed. Altair closed his eyes too, and the room turned to black. I turned around and saw Altair, the bruises and cuts, bleeding and scars still upon his body, which he wore no shirt upon. He looked up at me with sad, grieving eyes. "Annabeth? Is that you?" he whispered. I nodded, "Everyone thought you were dead, you just left camp without a notice."_

"_Pello told me you guys were in danger, I came looking for you but it got too late. What's going on? Where are Maya and Selvyn? Are they safe?" I demanded to know, walking closer to Altair, my eyes becoming wet._

_Altair didn't answer, "Maya and Selvyn," he coughed, "He...he killed them, Annabeth."_

"_Who's he?"_

"_I can't tell you?"_

"_Why not?"_

_Our conversation seemed to end, because no one answered. Altair looked up at me, "Annabeth, I'm not sure if I'll make it either, he's killing me."_

"_No! Altair!" I cried, trying to grab hold of him. I could feel his cold skin pressed against me, and my tears ran down his skin, slowly making their way to the floor, "Please, don't leave. I-you're one of the best friends I've ever had, the only one who's accepted me. Please, I beg you, stay strong and we'll come find you!"_

_Altair winced, as though even with his consciousness gone, he could still feel the pain that this man was giving him. Tears streaked down my face, and he caressed a single finger upon my cheek, taking the tears away. He kissed my forehead, but I wouldn't settle. The three…my three friends, are dying, and I wasn't there, to help or save them. I couldn't get there in time, but I had to. I would give up what Conner asked me to do and go by myself to find Altair._

My eyes fluttered open, and I realized that no one was attempting to wake me up, I was never in any serious danger. The fire was put out, and Miles slept in a tree branch overhead, Pello sleeping a couple inches from me.

I stood up and grabbed my backpack, setting out to find Altair once again.

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry. ^^;**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to (hi!) for reviewing!  
****Thanks to (2kwlriter) for sending me a PM!**

**Reply to (hi!): I say that in this chapter, but it's something else, you'll see. ^^**

* * *

My hand clenched around one of the low hanging tree branches as I started to pant heavily. I sat more upright and looked around the area. Repeatedly, Annabeth had told me to go back before the sun rose higher and Pello woke up, but she had to stay within a half-kilometer radius of me, so she couldn't go back herself. I told her how determined I was to find Altair, that I would rescue him before he was harmed any further, but it was like we had an empathy link, I could feel each time he was pained more, and I had to grab the tree to catch my breath.

I could almost feel Altair, I could hear him screaming in pain and terror. I had to keep moving, but I felt weaker with every step. I had to stop, but I couldn't, I had to get to Altair before something really bad happened. My friend was out there, and even if I had a single drop of blood left in me, I would not rest until I could at least see his face again.

Then something ticked me. I loved Pello, right? Then why was I feeling this for someone like Altair? I mean, sure he's cute and all, but he has been my friend forever, and he already hits on every other girl already, it's not like he would be disappointed.

I looked into the east and saw the sun rise, it made me think too much of the sunset that Altair showed me, but I shook my head and took a deep breath, I couldn't live with this agony of choosing between my best friend and my love forever.

"Now you know how I feel," I turned around and saw Annabeth standing against the tree. She looked at me sympathetically. She didn't attempt to stop me from saving Altair anymore, she seemed upset about something, "You're trying to choose between Altair and Pello. I had to choose between Percy and Luke, as well as Percy and Jake."

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked, "Aren't you still mad?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Not as much," she admitted. "If you want to find Altair, then do that. You love Pello, but you rescue him instead. Did your father tell you about what I did during our cruise before I died?"

I shook my head. We sat down against the tree, and I decided it would be a good idea to rest a bit, "See, Kronos came and told me that Luke was alive, and he knew where he was. At the time I guess your father and I were…together," she smiled and looked at the ground, "But I had to follow Kronos, I hadn't seen Luke for so long, and I think I still loved him. So I followed him, it didn't exactly pay off, I had to fight your father and when neither of us battled, Kronos killed me."

"So what you're saying is," I pulled in, "That even if I love Pello, I might still have feelings for Altair, like you with Percy when you went after Luke. And that no matter what, I can't turn against Pello?" I guessed. Annabeth nodded. She leaned in and gave me a hug, and I couldn't help but smile some more.

I stood, and felt so much stronger this time when Annabeth disappeared. I walked on, moving towards the presence of my friend, ducking under trees and such.

* * *

After hours of searching, I couldn't find anything. I wanted to break down and cry, until I found a darker section of the forest. I moved slowly forward and could feel something strong coming from something within the canopy.

I moved into the middle and saw something sparkling, it was an arrowhead. I leaned over and picked it up, it seemed to be made of crystal. I closed my eyes and saw Altair, running, panting heavily with Selvyn and Maya behind him. The stopped running, Altair stopped and turned around, his eyes grew wide and he pulled back an arrow, shooting it. The arrow broke and the head fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes again, sticking the arrowhead into my back pocket. I ran forward and tripped, when I stood and looked back, I saw Maya, she was motionless on the ground. I moved towards her, "Maya!" I screamed, beside her lay another motionless figure of, "Selvyn!"

I turned around when I heard a cackle, "Aw, does little Annabeth miss her friends?" the man walked out of the shadows.

Annabeth whispered into my ear, "Luke."

* * *

**I figured out that Annabeth (Jackson) already has two powers, but even **_**I**_** didn't notice it…maybe someone else did. ^^ Maybe.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to gregorXluxa for adding this and my last story to their Favorite's List and adding me to their Favorite Authors List**

* * *

"Not exactly," I heard the man cackle, his voice was higher, and completely recognizable. I looked up into the shadowy corner of the room, and walked out a guy I feared at the start of the year. He promised though, he said that he wouldn't hurt me. When the boy walked from the shadows, I was right. It was Troy Castellan. I sighed, but I wasn't too sure if it was in relief or sadness. Could I trust him?

"Troy," I whispered, "Where's Altair?" I begged him, even if I couldn't trust him, he had to have a very simple answer. He smiled, it was malevolent and sinful. My mouth started to shake as I looked at him, the look in his eyes was inexplicable, there was no way to describe it. "Where is he, Troy?" I asked again.

I heard a chuckle from deep within the boy's throat. He leaned down and shook Selvyn's empty-blooded body, "Same place as these two." He whispered in an malicious voice, there was a tint in his speech, as though he were trying to tell me that I was next. My hand itched to reach back and grab Annabeth's old knife; to stab him within his chest and watch as the blood poured onto the ground.

Killing Selvyn was one thing, I hadn't know him long and he had been getting me mad anyways. Killing Maya was starting to make me livid, but not enough to make me go crazy; I had known Maya for longer than I could think, hours, days, months. I had known her for years. But Altair…he was the closest friend I ever had, he was there every step and moment for me. I could remember the very first day I met him. He knew about my past when I told him my name, when he heard Annabeth his memory triggered off, and every day since he was cautious about me, but the only one that would take a step so close to me. Every person on the playground would get scared and run, but Altair stood there for me, he always had a smile ready for me. But now, Troy had killed him.

I could feel the bitter metal from under my hand, I was gripping it forcefully. I could feel my hand pulling it, leisurely drawing it from my back pocket. At the last moment I sprung onto Troy, kicking him in the chest to throw him off balance, onto the floor. His head made a _bang_ upon the floor. He grunted in pain as I threw my knife close to him. He stared at the knife like it was a death machine. Oh wait, it was. "You. Killed. Altair." I was breathing heavily, like I had run a marathon in the past ten minutes.

"But it wasn't me," Troy's voice became tranquil, and his eyes were obscure and baffling. I looked at him, and paused. It was the wrong move. Troy reached out and grabbed my arm, I felt a piercing shock go through my entire body, he threw me on the ground beside me and gained the upper hand. He grabbed both my hands, and placed a foot on my chest. I struggled to free from his grasp, but he held firmly. He cackled a bit, placing his foot right under my throat and tugged on my arms. I screamed in pain when I heard a _snap_ from within my left arm. He let go of my arms, and I grasped my left arm tightly with my right hand and started to breath heavily. I could barely move it. Troy reached beside me and picked up a celestial bronze knife. He leaned down and smiled. "Okay, maybe I did kill him. Demigods, you think too much. Except for me, I'm the only smart one, no Athena child could outwit me." He stood strong. "But…you killed Luke," he shook a finger angrily at me, "This is what you deserved!"

"I didn't kill him!" I protested, wanting to move until I felt the break within my arm again, resting my head on the ground. I looked at him, and his eyes had changed, five seconds ago they seemed bright blue, but now they had changed to black. Pure darkness poured from his eyes, and I felt as though I were being devoured by them, eaten alive.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone cry as he bolted into the room, body checking Troy. I turned around and saw Pello, pulling out a sword and holding it against Troy, cornering him. I felt myself breathing more deeply when Troy looked in my direction. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them one more, I saw Altair, standing over me, like he was Troy, trying to kill me. His eyes…they were too, black.

"Altair," I whispered. Altair didn't respond, but I couldn't be too sure if it was the real him or not. The sinister look seemed indistinguishable. I knew I'd seen that before. I had a flashback, it was Annabeth remembering.

"_Percy!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, like he had just played a trick on her. When she looked up, Percy's eyes…they were terrifyingly black. Pitch dark and daunting, she felt like she was being stood upon. Then Luke stood beside her, the same misty look in his eyes, staring upon her. I watched in terror as they moved in on Annabeth._

But something ticked me. That had never happened. Neither was this, because as much as I hated to say it, Altair was dead. I blinked, and he was gone. I had my back against a wall, and Pello was sitting in front of me, bandaging my arm. "You saved me," I whispered.

Pello looked up at me, and I saw a smile widen across his face, "How could I ever let you die?" he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead before going back to helping me. "You broke your arm."

"I figured," I sighed, leaning my head back against the stone cold wall. I looked down from the entrance of where I came from, where Maya and Selvyn lay stretched across the cold, dusty ground. I looked the other direction, and saw Altair. There he was…he was dead, gone, deceased. There was nothing I could do, and as much as I wanted to bring him back, I couldn't change the past. Pello's finger caressed across my cheek, wiping the tear as it trickled from my eye, slowly. I looked back at him as he finished wrapping my arm. I sat crossed legged and looked at the floor as Pello wrapped some extra around my neck to make a sling. "Where's Miles?"

"No clue," he spoke honestly, finishing the sling. He sat back and looked at me, but I didn't look up in reply, "I woke up this morning and he was gone. I figured that he left with you, but I guess not." He whispered. We stayed quiet. Four people had disappeared. Suddenly, I dredged up something. The prophecy said that only three people would die, because Six would leave: Altair, Selvyn, Maya, Pello, Miles and I. It said four would return, but one person would join us. Now, being a special demigod I could do pretty well in math, and last time I checked, if you take six, subtract four and add one, you don't get four. You get three. I heard a grunt to my left. Simultaneously, Pello and I whipped our heads into the direction, where Altair laid flat upon the ground. His chest was rising and falling, and my eyes grew big. But I didn't make any hasty movements incase I was having one of those weird dreams again, but when I looked at Pello, it seemed as though he could see it too. Pello grabbed my knee and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, it seemed normal. Neither of us spoke, about the movement and noise, or about what Pello just did. There came another grunt, then Altair rolled onto his side and I saw them. His eyes, they were dusky, not black, but they had no life behind them.

"Altair?" I whispered. He looked over, and his eyes widened at my sight.

"Annabeth," he whispered. He made an attempt to lift himself up, but he cried in pain before falling to the ground once more.

"Altair!" I cried before getting up and running to his side, Pello came with his first-aid kit on the other side of him. "You're okay!" My eyes were tearing more than ever, more than when I thought that he was dead.

He looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, his hand slowly fell down my shoulder and touched my arm, I winched, and he looked at me, "Troy," he whispered. I nodded.

We all became quiet, Pello leaned over, "Where does it hurt?"

Altair looked over his shoulder at the other special demigod, "Who are you?"

"Pello Jake Belgrade," he announced proudly, "Mother is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and father is Jake Belgrade, son of Ares. I am like Annabeth Jackson here," he motioned to me, "Now just tell me where it hurts."

Altair helped out Pello, showing a spot where Troy had stabbed him in the side, it wasn't too deep, and luckily didn't kill Altair. Pello did his magical first-aid and helped Altair out. After the hours of bandaging, Pello left to go get some firewood, and we decided we might as well stay here for the night at least until we found a way to move Altair without terribly injuring him.

Finally, Altair and I were alone. He didn't know about Pello and I, "I've missed you so much," we said in unison, "I love you, Annabeth. It's hurt me so much to know you've been gone. You disappeared and everybody thought that you were dead, you just disappeared, no note, nothing, you could've at least-"

"That's because I didn't want to tell anybody," I jumped in, cutting him off.

Altair suddenly realized that he was almost jumping at me, he leaned his-self against the wall once more and looked up. "I love you so much, though, Annabeth. Why didn't you at least tell me?"

"Because you hadn't been talking to me!" I protested. "And stop saying that you love me."

"But I do!" He told me, "I've always loved you!"

"But I'm in love with Pello!" then suddenly, we all went silent.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**

**Remember that the review rule is still there.**

**I'll also post if you add to alert lists, favorite anything of mine, ect.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to sgtsnicker for reviewing.  
****Reply: I'm always working on this story, but I made a basic rule that unless someone reviews, that I will not post the chapter until I receive at least one. ^^**

* * *

An ominous silence passed over us, and thoughts ticked me of why I would say that, why now alone with him. A silent dripping occurred from above, it was raining outside and I sighed, was Aphrodite purposely doing this to me? I blinked twice and checked out my shoes. When I looked beside me, Annabeth sat there. She leaned in and placed her arm around me, trying to comfort me. Altair stayed quiet too, and the pounding of the rain hit the sheltered canopy. "Why were you so quiet at camp?" I asked, looking up at him, finally deciding to break the ice. Annabeth had told me it had to do with his prophecy, but I never knew. I didn't know how much I could trust Annabeth after she kept that secret from me. He looked up, his eyes clouded and shady. I couldn't read what they were trying to say, I looked deep into them, and his locked with mine. I could feel every moment, his eyes seemed to corner me in, and I didn't know which side to choose. It felt like I had to make a choice, each pupil became a door, and I could see two men…no, one guy with a face on either side of his head.

"_Well Annabeth?" said the face on the left, "Hurry up!"_

_I was terribly confused, "Don't mind him," said the other face in a kinder voice, "He's terribly rude. Right this was, miss."_

_I couldn't help but just stare at them, let alone make the choice of which door to choose, then I said probably the most intelligent thing that came to my mind. "Uh…I don't…"_

"_That funny man has two faces!" I turned around and saw a Cyclops. He seemed so familiar, but I had never met one in my life. Suddenly, I recognized him as Tyson, my father's half-brother. My half-uncle I should say. I had only really met him once._

"_The funny man has ears, you know!" I turned back around, the left face was scolding my half-uncle. "Now, come along, miss," he told me once more._

"_No, no," the other face declared, "This way, miss. Talk to _me_, please."_

_They started fighting among themselves, I mean himself…I couldn't think straight and it was making my mind go crazy. I hastily turned around, wanting to get out the way we came in. I saw my father and Stefan's father standing behind me along-side my half-uncle, "The exit," I muttered, turning back around "The exits are closed," I said in a more loud voice, enough for them to hear._

"_Duh!" said the face on the left._

"_Where do they lead?" I said in a demanding voice._

"_One probably leads the way you wish to go," said the right face encouragingly, "The other leads to certain death."_

_I swallowed, "I…I know who you are,"_

"_Oh, you're a smart one!" The left face sneered at me. I stared him down, "But do you know which way to choose? I don't have all day."_

_I went over my thoughts. Any regular mortal would take the happy one, but wouldn't they suspect that? Wouldn't they want to be killed? Any smart person would take the unhappy guy, "Why are you trying to confuse me?" I demanded once more._

"_You're in charge now," the right face was smiling, "My dear. All the decisions are on your shoulders. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he snickered._

"_I…"_

"_We know you Annabeth," the left face cut me off, taking over, "We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision. You will have to make your choice sooner or later." You have no clue how much I wanted to say, 'Just tell me the damn way before I shove a knife up your throat,' but they continued, "And the choice may kill you."_

_Suddenly, I understood what they were talking about. I knew why Annabeth was showing me this. I had to choose. She always had to choose, she chose the wrong door. It killed her. The doors were Luke and Percy, but on the vacation, she chose Luke. She attempted to choose Percy, but Luke's well being took over her and she died. She took the wrong door. She was showing me to choose between Pello and Altair. "No…I don't…"_

"_Leave her alone!" I heard my father yell at them. It almost made me jump, I turned around, and he was looking at me with sorrow, looking straight into my eyes, I turned back and he continued, "Who are you, anyways?"_

"_I am your best friend," the right face said._

"_I am your worst enemy," said the left face._

"_I'm Janus," they announced in harmony, "God of doorways. Beginnings. Endings. Choices."_

"_I'll see you soon enough, Perseus Jackson," the right face snickered, "But for now it's Annabeth's turn." He laughed in a giddy voice, "Such fun!"_

"_Shut up!" the left face whined, "This is serious. One bad choice can ruin your whole life. It can kill you and all your friends. But no pressure, Annabeth. Choose!"_

_Suddenly everything was flooding me, "Don't do it!" I heard my father call._

"_I'm afraid she has to," the right face jeered._

"_I…I choose…"_

Altair closed his eyes and I was drawn back to the reality. He was looking at me in concern, "Are you okay?" he asked in a sweet, calming voice. I couldn't help but smile, I had missed that voice. I hadn't heard it since the first day I showed up to camp, one week ago. 7 days since I heard it. 168 hours since I heard that voice. 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds. Since I heard it said so proudly, at least.

"I'm fine," I replied, "Annabeth…she's just trying to tell me something."

"What is it?"

I shook my head, "I'm not telling you until you answer my question." I turned back to him, "Why didn't you ever talk to me?"

He smiled, "But I've already told you." I blinked. He already told me…but how he had told me, I became confused. Was he the one who sent me that message of Janus? But that was a real flashback, it had actually happened. I could always tell with Annabeth, for the more sharp and defined the picture and voices are, the more likely how real it actually is. It was her telling me that, and even if Altair was the one who showed me it, why through Annabeth's eyes? And how would he have known about it? The rain pounded overhead, louder than ever. Thunder clapped, lightning struck. The night had come fast, and I was beginning to wonder where Pello was, but trusted he would make it back. I looked back at Altair, he had a smile across his face, and the thunder did not make him wince, he did not shudder from the chill of the rain, he did not cover to protect himself from the lightning. It was as though he was oblivious to anything but myself.

_God of doorways. Beginnings. Endings. Choices._ "You met Janus, didn't you?" I whispered.

Finally he sighed, "I went to go see the Oracle, but she wasn't there, the room seemed empty and dark at first. But eventually, something happened. He appeared and showed me two doors, but I knew they weren't doors, they didn't lead to anything. Behind one door was you. Behind the other was Chiron, as though to represent the camp. I either chose you, or the safety of the camp. I chose you, but obviously you didn't choose me. I didn't act for this quest to find any information out,"

"That's why you didn't care much when I told you about what Nico told me,"

"Exactly." He continued, "The Oracle appeared in the door, Janus disappeared. She gave me my prophecy. She said the door I chose would ultimately fail in the end, and I was afraid that she meant you would die. She said it was going to be my life, or the side I choose." He looked at the ground, "When I came to face Troy, I purposely didn't kill him at first sight, I wanted him to kill me instead, so that you would be safe."

Thunder clapped once more, and our voices became tiresome.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to (Magic 8 Ball of Zen) who reviewed 9 times! Thank for also adding me to their favorite authorss list and adding this story to your favorite stories list. ^^  
****Thanks to (Annapercy1) who added to their Author Alert and Favorite Authors List. Thank you for also adding my original Choices story to your favorite stories list and reviewing twice. Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and story alert list and reviewing my third chapter.**

**Okay, I should probably say sorry for not posting anything over the weekend. I left on Friday and didn't come back until late Monday night; we drove all the way to Bristol, Tennessee to watch the NASCAR race. ^^; I'm so sorry you guys!**

* * *

"Get up, Annabeth."

I opened my eyes and looked up, Pello was standing over me, and thankfully Altair was up and moving. The rain was still slamming against the roof of the canopy, but then I had to talk to my father, no matter how scarred and hurt I was. I would tell him what I was really doing, he had saved camp much more than once, and now it was my turn to walk in my father's footsteps.

I stood and walked to the canopy opening and looked outside, and then at the sky. The sun was still well hidden and there was no possible way I could ever create a rainbow without it. I shook my head, and Annabeth showed beside me, "It's your own fault."

I turned to her with a confused look on my face, "What's my fault?"

"The thunder and rain. You're upset, and so Zeus and Poseidon are trying to protect you, trying to tell you that they're here for you. Unless you become happy again, this place will flood," I studied her and thought of what she was saying. Was I really causing this?

I turned around at Pello and Altair, who were quiet, nibbling on some chips. Pello stood and gave Altair the rest of the chips, said something to him quietly and left. I moved towards Altair, forgetting what Annabeth said as she disappeared. "What's going on?"

"Hm?" He looked up, obviously not too interested in my conversation; but he had heard when I listened to his answer. "He's just going to see if he can find anybody," he muttered. He pulled a sword from behind him and studied it; I spoke nothing of it though. It was silver, but made of celestial bronze and colored, with a leather grip and a jewel in the handle. He placed the sword in an awkward position, with his right hand on the handle, and the tip of the sword right on his left. He pulled his left hand up and touched the jewel. It changed.

In his hands was now a guitar. My eyes widened, "It reminds me of my father's," I laughed.

Altair smiled; "Yeah, my father gave it to me." he shrugged. Our voices turned to silence, and Altair started to strum a couple of chords. I sat back and watched, his fingers stretching across the neck of the guitar, and a small smile spread across my face. He looked up, and we studied each other, I looked deeply into his eyes as they sparkled.

"What I said before," I whispered, my hand bringing up the dust, wiping it within my fingertips. "About how I liked Pello, I'm not sure if even I was right," I looked back up at him again, "Being beside you, once more, finally talking to you. It makes me happy. It makes me want to be with you again. But I'm not sure what it is that's dragging me back; something's holding me away from you. I'm not sure if it's Annabeth, trying to save me from something; or maybe it's me. Maybe─maybe I'm just afraid I'll hurt you, that Zeus and Poseidon, they'll finally come together, they'll finally break me apart and I'll hurt someone. And I'm afraid─I'm afraid that person will be you."

I looked into his eyes, and finally, his smile that I hadn't seen since before the summer appeared. It brightened my heart, made it jump and skip a beat. He started strumming once more, a little faster and started to whistle. I smiled, watching his hands, moving up and down. He stopped a note and looked at me, "What are you saying?" he asked me, in a inquisitive voice, "That you want to be with me?"

"I don't know," I spoke honestly, turning my gaze away from him. I picked up a small, glittering rock. It was the arrowhead, which must have fallen from my pocket. I examined it carefully and drew small heart, on one side of the heart, I drew a swirl, like a wave. On the other side of it, I drew a forked lightning bolt. "I'm only fourteen, and I have more than I can think ahead of me."

"How do you know?" I looked at him. "Annabeth Chase died at sixteen. How do you know that you won't do the same?"

I took that into consideration. Annabeth hadn't lived very long, and I had grown to be much like her, followed her, she had even taken over for me in the school yard. She was sitting beside me, even if I didn't know it, she was trying to protect me. But I realized my mood wasn't helping the weather much, it was starting to lighten up whenever I heard Altair's voice. "Because," I spoke, "I'm not Annabeth. I'm me." I decided, "I'm who I want to be, and I'll try not to turn against you guys, that's what killed Annabeth."

Our conversation ended, slowing down gradually.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Izzalay for adding my original story to their Favorite Stories List  
****Thanks to Hitsugaya Boy Genius for adding my original story to their Favorite Stories List  
****Thanks to MangoLover11 for adding this story to their Favorite Stories List  
****Thanks to AnnaPercy1 for reviewing and adding this to their Favorite Stories List**

**You can spot videos of me (Well, not exactly) on YouTube under the account, "HamiltonJuniorJazz" You can spot our local jazz band there and some vids of us playing songs (Anything with Jos in the title is us, ;) )  
****Also, I got an 80.5 average on my report card, so I'll be staying here, no worries about the computer getting taken away from me. ^^  
Also, catch me on Twitter at jamiemundell**

**Now, yes, as you see below this is a special chapter, brought to you by Altair instead of Annabeth. After awhile I might make another special chapter. Hope you likey! Tell me if you like the special chapters or not please.**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER**

I slipped my guitar away and laid my head back, looking out into the cleared sky. After yesterday, it seemed to clear and Pello was taking an even longer time looking around to see what he could find now. Annabeth had disappeared, and they left me here in the canopy by myself. Annabeth said she was going to talk to her father.

I stood and walked towards the side and couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation, "Dad?" I heard Annabeth say.

"Annabeth!" Mr. Jackson called with excitement and suddenly, the happiness seemed to flow from him, "Where are you? What happened to your arm? Why are you all tattered up?" I was begging for the questions to stop, but they flowed from him in anger, "Why didn't you call? I thought you were only running a few errands! Where's your friend?"

"DAD!" Annabeth cried, stopping him. "I'm not sure where I am. I broke my arm. Troy; a relative of Luke; did this to me. I didn't call because I didn't want to. Pello's out trying to find where we are. And no, I'm not running any errands." I could hear her sniffling, as though she were afraid and really crying, "Something's wrong at the new camp, the borders are going crazy ever since I showed up, so I went with Pello to a couple of people to see if they knew anything. First, I met Nico, then Rachel, then," she paused, "Beckendorf, Conner Stroll, and he asked me to do him a small favor because Travis's wife and son didn't know their father and husband was dead, so we went to go find them and tell them because," she ended quickly, as though afraid to say what was next.

"Because what?" Mr. Jackson demanded to know.

"Nothing, dad,"

"You can call me Percy, you know."

"No. I can't. Dad, I'm not Annabeth Chase, alright?" suddenly, the anger started to flow from her like a mad river, and I was afraid it would start to rain again, "I am Annabeth Jackson. Annabeth Chase is _dead_, alright? You've got to get over it! You know, three of my friends have died in the past week, that's what I was hoping for, that I could find them, but I showed up and they were dead. Troy found me here and attacked me, and…and…" she started to trail off, but she picked up again, "I don't even know how you could be my father! The closest thing that I'm like about you is that I care about my friends." She started to cry, and I wanted to chase into her and hold her, try to make her feel better, but she continued, "Did you plan mom to die too? You didn't even love her! You loved Annabeth! You didn't care about mom, you were glad when she died!"

"Annabeth Thalia Jackson!" Mr. Jackson ordered for silence, but all I heard was a _cling!_ and then a _swoosh!_ and finally, it was released with crying. I knew what had happened, Annabeth had taken out her knife and cut through the message. Now she was upset, and I wanted to go over and comfort her, but I was afraid of what she would say, she would've known I was eavesdropping on her conversation with her father. I scurried over like a mouse to the other side of the canopy and quickly sat, waiting as though I had not seen nor heard anything. But Annabeth didn't come back in, the sniffling stopped. I started to become worried when the only sound made was my own breathing pattern, I couldn't even hear Annabeth's.

Pello moved in with a smile on his face, but a frown soon appeared when Annabeth wasn't in sight, "Where's Annabeth?" he asked cautiously, as though afraid I had done something to her.

I shrugged, "She went around there to talk to her father, then I heard her crying, then everything went dead silent." He stared at me in horror, and I could see what was going through his mind, but I shook my head and stood, "Pello, don't even think that." I walked up to him, and he grabbed my shoulder. I felt something pulse through me, and he sighed with relief, "What, you think _I_ killed her? Trust me, she probably just went for a walk or something."

I had seen what he had just done before. Whenever he touches someone and wishes, he can see through the person's eyes or see what they are thinking. I had another friend, one that I dare not tell either of them about that did the same. But I suspected he now knew, "You know another one?"

I swallowed, "No." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you do." Pello replied in a confident voice.

"Well," I paused and trailed off, sitting down beside my guitar, "I _knew_ one is more like it. See, her name was Phoena. She was perfect, and I loved her. We all thought she was a child of Athena, it seemed pretty obvious, but soon we figured out she was a grandchild of Athena and Hephaestus. She was rejected by everyone, but I always stayed with Phoena. We always sat by the lakeside every day, and she loved the water. One day she disappeared, no one knows what happened to her. Everyone knew the gods were angered by her, she was the first special demigod. Some say Artemis turned her into a wolf. Others say she was sucked into the lake by Poseidon. No one does know the truth though."

Pello studied me and then looked outside the canopy, he moved out, and I just sat on the floor, motionless as he looked around. He shook his head, and I knew that Annabeth wasn't out there. She had mysteriously disappeared, and maybe. Maybe one day if we found her, I could tell her.

I love her.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Dj**


	27. Chapter 27

**Let me explain.**

**I'm super sorry I havn't been able to update, but I went on a huge vacation for twelve days and had little access to the internet. But I had tons of fun, we went to Czech Republic (Prague), Austria (Salzburg) and Germany (Munich).**

**Story Alert: paintsellers  
****Review: Miz636, Incompertus Viator, Madee, lily13  
****Favourite Story: percabeth9999, Incompertus Viator, madeerox1260,**

**Thank you so much to you guys!**

* * *

SPECIAL CHAPTER 2

I pondered over the thought of this Phoena character that I was told about. I had a lot of things zooming lazily through my mind lately, like where had Annabeth gone? Why was my mother so reluctant to tell everyone of me being her son? And one that no one knew about, but my father, too, had disappeared long ago.

I had traveled along the road for a couple of months, and I needed some rest. I had traveled over a hill and saw a gorgeous lake that I could rest by, but when I passed the borders I saw much more than a simple lake. There were cabins, kids and teenagers running around. An eagle had swooped by me, I could distinctly remember the conversation I had with that eagle.

"_What are you doing here? You have half-blood scent, but you are not one." the eagle cawed at me._

_I stared skeptically at the eagle, "Half-blood?" I muttered, "What's that?"_

"_Half-god, half-human of course!" The eagle groaned, as though I were some stupid buffoon. "If you don't know what a half-blood even is, how were you able to sneak past our borders, eh?" he regarded me, but the feathered creature didn't scare me at all. I snorted and walked past._

"_I don't know," I muttered back to her─I had assumed it was a she by the sound of her voice, "But something seems wrong…it's…it's weird, you know?" I turned to the eagle._

_She looked at me disbelieving, "One camper showed up recently. She's a half-blood, a weird half-blood though. Name's Annabeth, she's─"_

"_Annabeth?" I said in amazement. "Annabeth Chase?"_

"_No, Annabeth Jackson. Her parents are children of Zeus and Poseidon."_

"_That's like me!" I exclaimed, "My parents are children of Ares and Athena. My father…he called it something…he used the term demigod. He said I had no name."_

"_No name? That is not possible. But a demigod, yes, that's another term for a half-blood. You must have a name!"_

"_Oh yes. I do. Pello Belgrade, but─"_

"_Belgrade? Do not tell me your father is that Ares child Jake!"_

"_Yes, and my mother is Annabeth Chase."_

"_That is…unspeakable." She muttered, "But this Annabeth, some think that her appearance is causing the borders to go crazy. Some of her friends are leaving on a quest, that is her over there."_

With that, I had met Annabeth Jackson for the first time. Now, she was gone from my sight, could she be in the same place my father was?

I heard something crack under my foot, (I should probably tell you I was out scavenging) I leaned over and picked something up, I dusted off a beautiful celestial bronze knife, the same one that Annabeth clutched. I looked back to where Altair was hiding out.

Was it wise to continue and search for Annabeth? Or should I stay behind and tell Altair about what I had found?

I trekked forward, looking for Annabeth Thalia Jackson.

* * *

**Here's something for you guys to review about.**

**Either…  
****1. Annabeth has been captured by Troy  
****2. Annabeth ran away, left the knife and killed herself from too much confusion  
****3. George Washington stepped into a portal and saw Annabeth and offered to take her back into time when he was born.  
****4. Luke found her and took her away  
****5. Something else because I might decide I hate all these ideas and make a different one**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Burnup77 for adding the original story to their Favourite Story and Story Alert lists as well as reviewing.  
****Thanks to mustang2207 for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list.**

* * *

Everything seemed fuzzy, I couldn't concentrate on anything in front of me, and my head felt like it had been split open with a jackhammer. I groaned, lying upon my side, breathing heavily. Something warm and sticky brushed against my cheek. I finally got the energy to look, and a small red pool of blood had trickled from somewhere I couldn't see. I found where it was when I felt pain erupt like wildfire in the side of my head, right beside my eye. I panted, breathing through my mouth.

A foot stomped in the puddle of blood and splashed upon my face; I blinked out the blood and tried to focus. I could barely lift my head, all I could see was a shoeless foot inches from my face. The bottom of the foot was now covered in blood, and no voice spoke that I could hear of as the foot left while I closed my eyes.

I had so little energy, I was afraid I might die until a voice whispered softly in my ear. "Annabeth," it was a girl's voice. It seemed so recognizable, but I couldn't put anything in under a word without my head threatening to explode. "Annabeth, please get up."

I didn't ─ I couldn't respond. I had no inner energy left to speak a word, except two that endangered the so little life I had left, "I…I can't," I rasped slowly, a pain developing within my throat.

I closed my eyes, and someone kicked the blood back into my face and into my mouth, but I couldn't even develop enough strength to spit out the sticky liquid. "Please, Annabeth, don't sleep. You're dying, and if you sleep now you'll never wake."

I couldn't speak back a comment, but finally when I closed my eyes I saw who it was. Annabeth Chase stood in front of me, watching me in fear. "Please, Annabeth," she whispered, "Don't fully fall asleep."

I still had little energy, even in my dreams. I looked downwards in a puddle of water that sat at my also shoeless foot. I was a mess, I looked like some nasty person that you would run away from if you ever saw them in the streets, as if they were looking for money. My hair was a rat's nest, I was covered in dirt and half of my head was covered in blood. There was a gash down the right side of my face from just off the corner of my eye to a little past my mouth.

My eyes were red from crying, but I never knew I was even crying. I realized that's what the pool of water was made from ─ my tears. However, why I was crying; I had no idea. Maybe I missed my friends; maybe I was afraid of what Pello and Altair were talking about, that maybe they were fighting. I looked back up to Annabeth, who was standing about ten feet from my own position, "Maybe I should." I breathed. "The prophecy told me that I wouldn't be accepted back home, maybe it's because I'll fail my quest and not make it home."

"Annabeth," I looked back up to my stormy-eyed friend, "I know what the prophecy means. Trust me, this isn't it." Her eyes were too, red; she was likely afraid of what I would choose as my fate, if I would surely die or try to survive. Nevertheless, trying to survive was making me loose all the energy I had.

"I have no energy to live anymore. I'm already the most powerful half-blood to live, more powerful than both my parents are. I can hardly contain my own strength," I looked up at her, but Annabeth looked like she was going to break to pieces if I gave up on myself. She knew inside that I couldn't take the same road she did, and not take the chance to live again. "Fine." I whispered.

Annabeth paced towards me until she was so close my eyes hurt, she finally took another step right into me and I woke up, the puddle of blood getting sticky with dirt. Something was tugging on my ankle, and I looked down at something clasped upon it so I wouldn't leave.

I tugged on it, but it stayed put. I looked around the room, and no one was here, so with a last effort I had, I pushed upwards to try to sit up. It worked; and I finally had a chance to see where I was.

I was in an underground cave, and a tugging feeling in my gut told me that I had been here before ─ or Annabeth had. It once led to her death, I knew it.

_I was being carried by two large Cyclopes, and I walked behind a man I had never met in my life. He wore a black cloak, had black hair and pale skin. He turned around and looked at me, and I noticed a small amount of sandy hair to match his dark, luminous eyes. For some reason, I felt sympathy towards this man even if he was taking me somewhere where I could die._

_The man shrunk into the earth and I was meant to follow him, where I noticed a place in the earth about the size of a badger hole in which I was thrown into._

_I tumbled downwards at the foot of this man, and I knew I had to cower before another Cyclopes grabbed me and held my hands back as if I was going to be arrested. He tied my hands together and I realized this was the same cave I was in now; but for some reason I knew it was different. This was somewhere different, somewhere far away. Then how did it end up in Canada? Were we even still in Canada?_

I opened my eyes and I was still sitting up, but still drained of energy. I knew all about that place now. That man was Luke Castellan, or it _was_ before he turned into Kronos. He was the one who influenced Annabeth to go kill my father to find Luke; but it didn't work. Kronos killed her, but I was still confused. That was in a completely different country; not Canada or even the US. How did I end up here?

"Annabeth…" I heard a raspy voice beside me, a male's. I looked over to my right, and the pain erupted once more the in gash; but I didn't see anyone there. "Annabeth…" this time it was a woman from across the room, but still no one was there. "Annabeth…" a young boy, probably about seven or eight, but no one was in here except me. Now, it wasn't only the three of them, I could hear voices coming from every direction; but one stood out to me.

"Annabeth." It was a teenage boy, he was sitting in front of me, I knew it, but I just couldn't see him. Finally, he came into view, and so did all the other whispering voices. They were ghosts, standing around me and watching in terror; trying to warn me of something. However, I watched the boy; and I knew that the Annabeth Chase inside of me wanted to scream and run after him in happiness.

He looked about seventeen, I would guess. He had shaggy dark brown hair that went past his chin with pale white skin as if he was sick. His eyes were dark blue, and they looked at me in happiness, but also worry was trapped in there. He walked towards me, "Annabeth." He sighed, "I know the Chase I knew is in there somewhere."

I snorted and moved away from him, and if I could, I would kick him in the chest. "I'm not Annabeth Chase. I'm Annabeth Jackson."

"Jackson?" the boy growled in anger. "Percy?"

I nodded. "Percy and Thalia Jackson…" I cracked at Thalia though, I still dearly missed my mother, and I kept having the guilty feeling that it was my fault. I closed my eyes and wanted to cry for my mother's support, but I was alone in a room filled with ghosts. "Who are you?" I stifled.

The boy looked at me innocently, and obviously noticed Annabeth Chase sitting right beside me, trying to cheer me up for the loss of my mother, "My name is Luke Castellan," the boy said calmly. I looked up at him, but not in fear. "Please, Annabeth. I don't care whose child you are; and I miss your mother just as much as you do. Please just cheer up, my brother, the one keeping you here will show up soon. You have to gain the energy to─" Luke stopped and all the ghosts within the room looked towards the entrance.

They ran towards me; all of them and into me. I felt a strange feeling, like a tugging feeling in my gut as they disappeared inside me. It made me feel more powerful, as I could control more; take control of Troy with easy power.

Then he walked in and saw me. He stared at me flabbergasted; he didn't understand the fact that I was now alive once again. He moved slowly in my direction and taped the gash on the side of my face and I screamed in pain as it felt like it was exploding. I placed a hand on the gash and brushed off some of the blood, finally looking at it. My hand was drowned in blood, and I looked at the puddle on the ground. It was amazing I had lost so much and was still alive.

When I looked at the blood, I felt tenuous. I had to throw once of my hands to the ground, into the puddle of sticky, warm red liquid to hold my balance. I looked up at Troy once again as he watched me in amusement. He knew I wasn't going to hold for much longer.

He looked like he was going to walk away, until I spoke with the little energy I still had to speak, "Fight me, Troy."

He didn't turn around to look at me, but I knew he was smiling evilly. "You really think you can beat me?"

"No," I sighed, "I have almost no energy left, so think about it, what's the chance that you _will_ beat me when I'm sure I can barely stand? Just give me my knife."

He finally turned around, his eyes staring straight into my soul, and it felt like they had a power of their own; trying to destroy me and pull all the ghosts out of me from the inside. Finally, he let go when I turned from his gaze and saw his foot kick my knife close to me. I reached out and grabbed it, using it to unlock the grasp upon my ankle.

I stood, and had to grab the wall behind me to keep balance, but I finally got it. I looked up at him, and he looked at me as though he didn't need to try. He walked slowly towards me and I felt a force inside me knock me to the ground, into my own puddle of blood once again. Troy placed his foot on my chest and put a sword to my throat, "I tried this once before, and then I was interrupted, and let's see if I can finish it this time!"

Troy brought his sword up in the air, but I screamed and startled him. I rolled onto my side, turning my back to him as I felt my gut trying to rip apart until something came flying out. I turned around and saw Luke in front of me, like he was defending me; but Troy clearly didn't see him as Luke leisurely walked towards him and grabbed his throat and tightened his grip and Troy's eyes became wide as he fell to the ground.

I watched in amazement as Luke tried to destroy Troy with his own ghostly hands. The half-blood passed out and Luke let his grip loosen. He turned around to me and smiled, before I too, passed out.

* * *

**I tried overly hard on this chapter! I'll be sad if no one reviews, and I won't put another chapter up until you review this one, it took me a couple days and a ton of work to finally finish it! I've got 2256 words!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to drfammer for reviewing!  
****Thanks to Twilightangel98 for adding the original story to their Favorite Story List.  
****Thanks to StarofCalamity for adding this story to their Favorite Story List.  
****Thanks to sezom for reviewing the original story!**

* * *

I could still feel the hot sticky blood rubbing up against the side of my face. But I was easily able to open my eyes this time; I realized that the blood was running down the side of my head, not on the floor as it had been. Slowly, the fuzzy look went away and I saw a young teenage boy about my age with black hair and green eyes. At first I thought it was Annabeth having a dream about my father, but then I saw Pello sitting in front of me, hoping for me to wake.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't; Pello was waiting for me to make the move, but I couldn't say anything, something was sealing my mouth. Our eyes met, but I turned around, and placed my hand against my head as it pounded in pain. I started to pant once more, and wanted to scream, but no noise beside my constant breathing would come from my mouth.

I turned and he kissed me, without warning. He pulled away and looked at me, "Pello, help me," I whispered, wanting to close my eyes and go to sleep, but Annabeth had warned me.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," I heard a boy's voice, but it wasn't coming from Pello. I looked to my left, where a boy about nineteen was leaning over me. There was a god-like pulse coming from him, but he wasn't a god, but not even a demigod. I had a feeling that this was Travis Stoll's son, for the boy reminded me of Conner. "My name's Centauri, Tari for short. Pello brought me here. Altair's waiting outside, we've got to get you to a hospital."

"No," Pello told Tari, he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out, a small baggy of ambrosia and held it out, but I pushed it away and shook my head, "Annabeth, if you don't eat it you'll lose all your blood from the cut."

"I want to see my father."

"He's not here,"

"I know that," I snapped. "Help me outside, I might be able to get a rainbow, and then I'll tell all of you what happened."

After a couple minutes of fighting, they reluctantly agreed. The two boys helped me to my feet and up out of the area. We all sat under a tree, where a small puddle lay in front with a tiny rainbow was created. It was better than nothing. Altair helped us start the Iris-message, and a small picture of my father showed, "ANNABETH!" he turned pale when he saw my face, the gash still dripping blood, "What did you do? I knew you shouldn't have done this quest! I want you to come home right away! I didn't want you to go to that camp and now look what's happened to you! Your lucky that ─"

"Dad!" I screamed back at him. Everyone became quiet, "It…it was Troy Castellan. He's a step-brother of Luke. I don't know how or why but after our chat the other day, he kidnapped me and brought me here, and gave me this cut. When I woke up, Luke came to me." Before my dad could say anything back at me, begging to know what he did to me, I broke his voice, "He saved me. I had asked Troy to duel me, but Luke came and knocked him out. He saved my life; I guess Annabeth Chase was right, and whether you agree with her, Luke is a good person. He saved me, dad. If Luke hadn't come to my rescue, I would've been dead." I looked at Pello, "And I found out about myself. It's the ghosts. That's what my power is. I can talk to ghosts, whether they're invisible to you or not. I can speak to them, but I don't scare them away like a child of Hades would, they welcome me happily."

I looked over at the hole where I had emerged. Luke sat there, watching me. I smiled at him, and he waved back with a small smile before disappearing. "One day I'll meet mom, I know it. That's why I can always talk to Annabeth, because she's a ghost, but she's also my guardian angel." I looked skywards into the tree where the blond haired girl lay happily, watching over me. I looked across the field and saw something that made me want to scream with happiness.

Suddenly, as I admitted my power, more figures came into view. Two of them were very bright figures, and I felt like I should know them. They were Huntresses or Artemis, I knew it. And somehow, I knew their names too. One was Zoë Nightshade, the other Bianca di Angelo. A tall, skinny man stood beside Tari, they looked so alike that I could tell it must've been Travis Stoll.

A muscular man with shaggy blonde hair stood where Luke had been before. Annabeth was secretly telling me this was Jake, the father of Pello. I saw a girl beside him with black hair and black clothes, it was another old friend of Annabeth by the name of Vikki.

A strong muscular girl stood behind them, she had long stringy brown hair, and some how I felt bad for her. Because I knew she was Clarisse la Rue. A large creature with short brown hair and a large, single brown eye stood tall among everyone. It was Tyson, a half uncle. Beside him was a hellhound, she had red eyes, but I knew not to fear of the almighty Mrs. O'Leary. A man in his late fifties stood beside the hellhound, it was Deadaleus with his son and nephew along side him.

Two figures caught my eye though. They were both female, one had black hair and wore black clothes. The other had a sweet, caring look upon her face. It was my mother, Thalia Jackson and my grandmother, Sally Jackson standing there. Soon, Paul Blofis joined alongside them.

My family, and my parent's friends seemed to gather around me, and I was so happy, so powerful that nothing could disturb this moment except the fact that I was still bleeding to death. Some of them were so young, and others were old, which told me that demigods obviously couldn't live as long as they always wanted to, they die quickly from monster attacks whether you like it or not. But everyone seemed so happy, that if I died now I couldn't be upset because I knew I would be in good hands. I looked at my father, "Don't worry. We don't need to do much more now. I'm going to send an Iris-Message to Conner soon, he'll give us our last bit of information, then I need to destroy Troy, and then I'll come home. I promise."

My father smiled and nodded, "That's fine Annabeth. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," the message disappeared alongside the ghosts, and suddenly the pain burst into the side of my head and my vision was turning fuzzy again. Pello still tried to get me to eat the ambrosia, but I wouldn't let him put the thing near my mouth.

I leaned forward and pressed my hands against my head, and I saw a bit of blood fallen on the grass, it dotted the small flower that sat in between my feet. I felt the blood run past my eye, and I looked up when I heard someone come by.

It was Troy, he just watched us in amusement. I felt Tari grab me and try to pull me away and protect me from Troy. Pello and Altair stood to my defense in seconds, pulling out swords and pointing them towards the Castellan. But he simply laughed and moved towards us. He pulled out his own sword and knocked Pello and Altair away with ease and looked down at me, "We were in the middle of a duel to the death, if I'm certain?" He said.

"_Annabeth!"_ I looked over and saw my mother standing there. She looked down at the ground, and I looked in the same direction. There was a wristwatch on the ground, and I leaned over and grabbed it from the ground. I placed it on my wrist and suddenly, a huge shield popped without warning. Troy back immediately, but I didn't know what had scared him so much. I pulled out my knife…Annabeth's knife.

"Annabeth, don't do this," Altair growled a warning, but I ignored him. I felt weak, I wanted to fall to the ground, but I stood strong. I knew all my family and friends were standing behind me. In fact, once more Luke came up, but I shot him a warning glance. He gave me a look back that told me he would help me if I needed it when necessary. But I was good. I gave a battle stance and looked at Troy, he already had the upper hand on me as I must've lost a ton of my blood, but without warning he charged me. I hit him back with the shield and stuck out the knife's point and grabbed his shirt, tearing it to pieces.

He got me back and threw me against the tree, and though quivering, I stood once more. He charged again, but I used the tree for my advantage, I moved at the last second and he rammed into it like my father had told me with the Minotaur story. I ran into Troy and put him between a tree and a hard place. I placed my knife at the back of his neck.

I had to do it, I had to. But I couldn't, something wouldn't let me, I tried my best to stab it in, but my shaky hand wouldn't make the final draw.

_Kronos stepped towards me and lifted me easily by the collar of my shirt, "Tsk, tsk, Perseus," he shook his head, "You know nothing of the gods still, do you?" he threw me across the dirt floor," I stood up debilitated. I held up Riptide still._

"_Gods and titans often can not fight half-bloods and mortals unless challenged, am I right?" Kronos asked, I nodded, it was simple knowledge, I had learned it the hard way from Atlas, "But I am still in the form of a half-blood, I have not grown to my full strength. And while I am still in the figure of Luke Castellan, I can fight whomever I wish, so I suggest you run along before I really hurt you,"_

"_You killed Annabeth," I grunted, "Annabeth was my best friend," I took a step forward, "Annabeth has been by my side since I first learned I was a half-blood," another step, "Annabeth helped protect me for whenever I needed it," each time I said something true and kindly about Annabeth, I took a step, "She was the smartest person I knew…she was the proudest person out there," and with that, I finally said something I had been keeping within my gut since the day I met her._

"_Annabeth was the most beautiful girl I ever knew. I loved Annabeth, more than any cute girl in my school, more than Brittney for sure. I've never felt the same way about another girl the same way I do for Annabeth. You killed the one girl I loved, and for that, you-shall-pay,"_

_And a force pulled through me, and I could hear her. I could hear Annabeth's voice, "As you said, Seaweed Brain, I was always by your side when you needed it. I'm always here to protect you, to make you stronger. That includes now,"_

_I raised my blade and at full speed and full power I charged at Kronos, ready to strike, but he simply grabbed the edge of Riptide and pushed it away, so down low I attacked and scarred him across the chest. He grabbed Annabeth's sword that still lay on the ground and experimentally stabbed at me, he poked a hole through my shirt and pulled back, ripping it to pieces as the tattered shirt lay at my feet. A small pint of blood dropped to the ground. I slashed forward and struck low once more, grabbing the edge of his pants and cutting his ankles. He leaned on one side, and I knew I must've damaged something within his ankle._

_I ran to his stronger side and put all my energy into pushing him over. I finally had the advantage, but something inside me…not Annabeth…something else, told me not to kill him. Something told me I had no reason to strike revenge._

_Because I was feeling the same way Annabeth always did about Luke, I loved her so much I had to believe she was alive, like when she fell off that cliff. I just knew she was alive somewhere._

_So I pushed off Kronos and ran into the forest, away from the titan lord and off to find Annabeth once again._

I opened my eyes. It was not just a flashback by Annabeth, but also by my father. That was my other skill, I could see things when I was awake, not just when I was asleep. But now I knew what I had to do, I gripped the knife and with a powerful blow, I pushed inwards.

Troy gave a curdling scream, which was cut off as he fell to the ground. I pulled my knife from the back of his neck. I turned from him, I didn't want to look at him right now, but I moved towards Altair, Pello and Tari, who looked at me like I had just killed someone. Wait…I did.

I fell to my knees and my head exploded in pain, I fell to the ground with a final blow and closed my eyes.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you think she's dead? Alive? Do you think I really had the guts to kill two people in one chapter (Honestly, I probably could if I wanted to. I actually killed a lot more people when you think about it. I killed Clarisse, Tyson, Paul, etc.)**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to StarofCalamity for adding this story to their Favourite Story List  
****Thanks to Obsessed Twilight Super Spy for adding this story to their Favorite Story List and Story Alert.**

**I will have a spoiler to The Last Olympian in here, because I read it last night and realized that part of my story was now officially wrong. ^^;; Sorry for the spoiler, but unless you don't want the spoiler but want to read the story I'm very sorry. I suggest you go and read the final book first (It's very good, trust me. )**

* * *

My fainting became routine, and the boys urged me even more to eat the ambrosia and nectar or at least take me to a local hospital if they had to, but I wouldn't let them. I'd rather walk with the battle wound, even though I wasn't in the battle that had caused the gash. We told Centauri his news, he told me he was expecting it anyways, seeing as his father hadn't showed up. He took the news easily, but was concerned for his mother's well being. We learned about his past, his mother was mortal, so Centauri had gotten almost all her blood, and was lucky to get away with very little god blood in his veins.

When the boys went to sleep, Centauri often stayed up with me and we chatted. No more than an hour though because one of us would drain of energy (Hint hint, me) and go to sleep.

We traveled every day, sometimes in circles and other times we ran into monsters. Pello and Altair always made sure I wasn't in the battle, and honestly I got mad at them every time. Centauri would try and get them to let me fight, because only they knew how to fight, and we shouldn't let half our group sit out of a perfectly good fight. As much as he fought for my sake, poor Centauri never won.

After two days of traveling, we finally said our final goodbyes to Centauri and dropped him at his house. His mother offered to drive us across the border and back to Conner's house once more. We couldn't thank her enough times before she took us in her husband's old truck from Canada and into the United States again.

Mrs. Stoll told the man they were moving into Washington, in which she told us was true. She wanted to go live close to her brother-in-law until she got over her husband's death.

We told Conner our story while Mrs. Stoll and Centauri settled into a room. He sighed and paced the room, I was glad that he didn't react to my wound like it was a big deal. He offered me some ice, so I took it. I held it against the side of my head, wincing at first touch. "Did you talk to your dad?" Conner asked me, settling down on the couch. "About Beckendorf and Silena?" I studied Conner carefully, his blues eyes seemed worried about something. He looked down at the ground and sighed, "They've been killed."

The room was silent except my still-very-heavy breathing. I hadn't stopped since I got the gash the in the side of my head. "Which was too bad. I was talking to him yesterday, before I told him he wanted to send you there, Annabeth." I looked at Conner in amazement, "He wanted you to watch their child, but unfortunately you can't anymore."

We ordered a room for the night. Altair slept on the floor happily, and Pello and I took the other two beds. I couldn't get to sleep after Conner had told me that. My dad didn't want me home? Being bored, I went over the prophecy with myself. _Three shall leave on a forbidden quest. To go on a hunt no one suggest. _But when I thought about it, the quest that left was not Pello, Miles and I. It was Altair, Maya and Selvyn. No one wanted them to leave. _Six shall leave camp, Four shall come back_. _One shall be added to the original pack._ I was still confused, we had no fourth member. _You'll try to stay low, but still you'll get caught. To be given news that sadness overwrought._ We had achieved a lot of sad news. Travis Stoll, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beaugarde were dead. _Around the country you shall roam. To never be accepted into your original home._ I started to wonder if this is what it meant, maybe my father never wanted me to come home, so that's why he wanted to send me away and watch a child.

But soon, I closed my eyes and snored to sleep.

…

I was shaken awake, my head hurt like crazy. I turned over and saw Pello, looking down at me wide-eyed, as though a ghost had just shook him awake and told him a prophecy. I wiped my eyes and sat up, rubbing the side of my head. I checked my hand and little blood was there, same with on my pillow. It had been covering up nicely, but it still made me woozy.

He pulled off my covers, "Let's go. We've got to get out. NOW!" Pello couldn't have made it much clearer that if we didn't go now something was about to happen. I had simply slept in my clothes, seeing as it was all I had. I sat up and tried to get a hold of my breath before I ran and likely fainted. Pello didn't give me much choice, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

I nearly fell to the floor and felt my wound break; well, thankfully it probably didn't really break but it started to burst in pain. I held back a scream, but Pello knew I was in pain, he turned around, "Annabeth, please we have to go," he placed his hand against mine, which was right up against my wound. I looked into his eyes and gulped, "I'll tell you when we get in the taxi." But we both knew I didn't have the energy to run. He kneeled down and put his back against me, "Get on, don't worry, we've just gotta go NOW."

I reluctantly jumped on his back and he sped me out and into the daylight. Well, it wasn't daylight at all, the moon was still bright in the sky. I checked my watch, which said it was five in the morning. We got into the back of the taxi, Altair sat in the passenger seat and we started to drive.

I sat behind the man driving the car, and I noticed something. There was an eye on the back of his neck, watching me carefully, I wanted to scream again, but Pello stopped me. "Annabeth, this is Argus. He's been security guard of Camp Half-Blood for quite a long time. Guy's got eyes everywhere, so he's head of security." I nodded to Argus as he drove as quickly as we could.

Altair turned to me, "Look, Annabeth. Do you have the potion Conner gave to you?" I searched my backpack and took it out, Altair took the glass bottle from me, "We've got to get back to camp quick. If we don't get there in like…an hour, the whole borders will corrupt. The knife that you took out was our back up border, remember? We had a dragon guarding it, Peleus. When he noticed the knife gone, he went crazy, this potion will make him pass out and forget everything, just in time for you to put the knife back. The potion doesn't run out though, so we use the rest to trace a new border, and they'll be fixed!"

I smiled with happiness and sighed, looking out the window. I started to think of what I would do when we got there besides find out what happened with my prophecy. I understood that either the fourth member was Centauri or maybe someone at camp was going to help us finish this off. Who knew? Only Zeus, that's for sure.

Suddenly, I had a plan. I closed my eyes and laid back, trying to get a hold of Annabeth. She appeared in no time and I told her my plan. "No! Annabeth!" she ran up to me and started shaking my shoulders, trying to get a grip of my brain more than my body. "Why would you do that?"

"For you! And for my dad!" I exclaimed. I sat down, "Me being alive is too dangerous anyways."

Annabeth sat beside me and sighed, watching me carefully, but I wouldn't turn to her. "You know, your father said that to me too. He told me to kill him because he was too powerful. I finally got a hold of him, and now Kronos is gone as far as we know and Mount Olympus is saved. But you shouldn't do this, no matter how much I must admit I'd love to have it."

I shook my head, "I miss Selvyn. I miss Maya. I can't choose between Pello and Altair. Annabeth, this is my choice. Your choice in life was to either let Luke go or not. My father's choice was what to do with Hope. Rachel's choice was to either take the Oracle or not. This is my choice. I want to take it." I stood finally, "This is my choice, Annabeth. Please take it." I held out my hand, and Annabeth shook it, she didn't seem happy about it, but she took my choice alongside me.

I opened my eyes and Pello dragged me out of the car. We stood at the base of the camp, Peleus was charging in every direction, he was huge. He slashed his tail everywhere and broke a couple of things. I knew the campers weren't going to hurt him though, I grabbed the bottle from Altair and ran down the hill. I whistled on my fingers and Peleus looked over at me.

"ANNABETH!" Pello screamed as I held up the knife to show Peleus who had it. The dragon roared and charged me. I sat in my spot, and last second I jumped, landing on his back. In a hard attempt, I turned around and sat on Peleus's muzzle, he tried to throw me off. I took the bottle and shoved it in the dragon's mouth. He fell to the ground with a hard thump and I rolled off.

One of his spikes dug into the side of my head and I screamed in pain, letting the bottle roll away. Altair and Pello ran up. Altair shoved Pello aside, "I'm the son of Apollo here." He barked at him, "Just grab the bottle and make the line, quick!" Pello took Altair's orders. He pulled my knife from my pocket and made sure if Peleus woke up, he could quickly take the knife to the top and put it back in the stump before the dragon got mad. He rolled me over and looked at the gash, "Annabeth, you have to eat the ambrosia!" he said forcefully, holding out the small piece of god food. I pushed it away and shook my head. Something told me not to digest it.

My eyes slowly closed, but I did not fall to sleep, Altair turned me over so the cut wasn't against the ground, my eyes were facing the sky. I looked up and looked at Altair, his blue eyes were filled deeply with fear, and I almost wanted to cry, feeling so bad for him. He leaned in and kissed me. I thought of the beach, the night under the sunset. I thought of the boat with my father and Annabeth. It made me both hate and love my plan. Altair forcefully came away, and I realized Pello had attacked him. I watched as the other special demigod stood overtop the Apollo son, his eyes full of hate. "Pello!" I screamed at him, using most of my energy. He ran to my side, "Don't hurt him." I sighed, pushing my elbow into the ground to pull myself up. Altair ran to my other side.

"Annabeth." Altair grabbed my back and helped me sit up properly. Pello just looked at me earnestly.

"Who do you love, Annabeth?" he whispered to me. He sat at my side and brushed my hair back gently. I looked at him, into his bright blue eyes, then looked into Altair's darker blue eyes. I shook my head.

"Neither of you." I whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter shall be the final chapter. =)**

**Tell me what you think her plan is. Do you think she's right about the prophecy? If not, tell me what you think it means.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	31. Chapter 31

I healed. Slowly. The gash in the side of my head became a mere scar, but a harsh reminder that Troy was still out there. I sat on the hill, alone, I told everyone I wished to have a thought to myself. I leaned back into the grass, watching the cloudless sky move slowly, Apollo making his way across the blue ocean that sat above instead of below.

I had been thinking about my prophecy. Still, nothing had become any more clear. I didn't have much time to myself before I heard someone screaming my name below me. I sat upwards and saw a girl with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She ran to my side with quick speed and sat beside of me. It was one of the first girls I'd ever met at camp, Altair's step-sister; Philomena. I hadn't talked to Mena since I'd gotten back. Mena had a crazy smile on her face, like as though one of the Jonas brothers had decided to stay here (They were sons of Apollo). She didn't say much, except for, "C'mon!" Mena grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hill, as we ran towards the amphitheatre.

Chiron stood tall in the middle, Pello at his side and all the campers watching in awe. Mena took a seat next to her brother, who turned his gaze from me. I had not heard a word or a whisper from the likes of Pello or Altair ever since I'd told them of my love for neither of them. I slowly walked to the middle, Chiron held out his hand and I held on to get up onto the centre of the stage.

"I am very welcome to announce!" Chiron's voice boomed like the sound of a bass guitar being turned to full blast upon a crowd anxious to hear their favourite opera. "That Camp Half-Blood has a new cabin. One for children such as these two," he laid one hand upon my shoulder, hugging me and pulling me close, placing another upon Pello's closer shoulder, shaking it like he would to any other male teenager upon this camp's base, "These children do not have a god for a parent. They have two gods for two grandparents. They are still very powerful half-bloods. We are welcome to announce the arrival of their new home," he held out his hand, lifting it from my shoulder to point outwards of the amphitheatre.

Beside the largest of the cabins, in which belonged to Hermes, was a small metallic cabin. It shined several different colors from every angle. It felt as though it were glittering. Chiron herded us out towards the small, shiny cabin. He opened up the door, and inside was beautiful. It was everything that any godly child could want. One thing for every parent. I walked in and it amazed me. The size of the inside of the cabin must've been five times bigger than the outside, like Mount Olympus. You look up from the bottom of the Empire State Building as see nothing but a small cloud, but you go up and see a room the size of the state. There was a small fountain in the middle with a lightning bolt tall enough to go through the ceiling. There were tons of books staked against one wall, with subjects on every thing there was to exist. The floor was pitch black with small flames around the edge, which I couldn't help but smile at. Chiron flicked a switch, and the roof opened up, and you could see the sun crawling it's way across the side. There were very few beds, as there were very few special demigods such as us. But this was amazing.

"Welcome to your new home," he whispered to us. Home. _To never be accepted into your original home._ My original home was the Zeus cabin. I would no longer be accepted there, for I now had my own cabin. I knew at the end of the summer, it would no longer be mine.

And unfortunately, that day came fast soon after. My father came to pick me up, and I gave goodbyes to all of my friends, turning to my father's car with a small tear as I moved into the dark green truck. The trip home was long, and I quickly went to my room, and asked for a connection with Annabeth. She sat there and looked at me, "Annabeth, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes." I told her. I closed my eyes and took a final breath.

Everything turned black, everything turned painful. She knew what to do, right? We had done this once before, outside my school, but this was final. Not for a couple minutes. I had planned to let Annabeth live the life she never had. I looked the science of it, every night she would grow by three years until she was to her normal self again. She would lose my DNA and hers would come back. No longer did green eyes look into the mirror, but gray.

My father knocked on the door. I sat on the bed, and knew I was no longer a living thing. I saw Annabeth Chase herself at the mirror, and I was a ghost, sitting upon my bed. She looked at my father, "Perseus Jackson," she whispered. "I am no longer your daughter. It's me. Annabeth Chase." She told him about the aging thing and the DNA, "In about two weeks, I shall be the age I should be, and we can be together, Seaweed Brain." She walked up to him. They both knew that having a kiss there and then would not be natural, so they waited.

I followed Annabeth. She grew in rapid speed - I mean that literally. Not like a parent would say "They grow so fast." I seriously mean that she grew three years every night. Like, a full three years. She was now a grown adult with gray eyes, blond hair and a small gray streak upon her hair. She grew to the woman I would never become. I would never 'hit it off' with Pello or Altair. I would no longer live. I was a ghost, following Annabeth, as she did for me.

Next year, they got married. A young child was born the year after. A male with black hair like his father and gray eyes like his mother. Annabeth called him 'her little Grover' as he swiftly turned to veggies instead of meat. He too, was a half-blood. He joined Pello in the mixed cabin.

His name was Daniel. His life was hard. But that's another story to tell.

**THE END.**

* * *

**No, I will not do Choices 3. I have another story in mind about a book that Percy receives from Grover and Annabeth for Christmas, a life story of himself. But what happens when he reaches the end?**

**I do hope you liked.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


End file.
